


Zoom Mates

by GleefulDarrenCrissFan



Category: Glee
Genre: Artist Kurt Hummel, Co-workers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Writer Blaine Anderson, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulDarrenCrissFan/pseuds/GleefulDarrenCrissFan
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a once-respected illustrator that's being punished for one misfortunate mistake by being assigned to novice writers that either lack motivation or inspiration until his boss introduces him to a talented up and coming author and former teacher, Blaine Anderson.  The catch.  It's March 2020, and they are quarantined and they have to conduct their meetings over Zoom.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 81
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr. I hope I do it justice. This is a WIP, but I'm already started chapter two. I can be pretty motivated to write and update if I have clear inspiration and the time to do so. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**Zoom mates**

By GleefulDarrenCrissFan

Kurt sighed heavily as he adjusted his webcam once again, positioning it so that his whole face could be seen in the frame. He turned on his desk light, and turned the bulb slightly so that the light wasn’t overbearing or washed out against the slate gray walls in his living room. He didn’t even know what he was doing. Although he was fairly tech-savvy, he had never used Zoom before. He had used Skype before for videoconferencing with his publicist, but Isabelle wanted him to try this app so that they could talk to the new author he would be collaborating with. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was a good illustrator, and it was an insult that he kept getting paired with these newcomers. This time it was some guy named Lane or something. He was probably some talentless prep boy like that kid Chandler he had illustrated for just to be told that Mr. Kheil had abandoned writing to join his father’s company. Typical. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his styled hair.

Suddenly a familiar face was smiling at him through his monitor and clicked the link to begin the meeting.

“Hello? Kurt? Can you hear me on this blasted thing?” His boss laughed cheerfully as she inspected Kurt’s ensemble. 

Kurt did the same and smiled as his eyes tuned in to the jewelry “Yes, I can. I can hear you. Ooh! I like that broach. Vintage Eisenberg?” Kurt questioned, smiling at his boss.

Isabelle shook her head. “I never can get one over on you. I thought for sure I’d have you stumped with this one.”

“The enameled turtle, circa 1980. You’re going to have to go back a little bit further to stump me. Eisenberg is one of my favorites,” Kurt chuckled. “So, tell me about this writer I’m supposed to work with. He’s supposed to join us, right?”

“Yeah, but I told him not to log in until 9:15. I’ve already chatted with him, and I wanted to make sure that you could navigate this app without too much trouble. Any questions?”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, but not really about this app. Tell me about him. Does he have any writing credits? I tried googling him, but Anderson is a pretty common name. You said it was Lane, right?”

“Blaine. Blaine Anderson and he has written before, just not fiction books. He’s actually a certified school teacher, and he used to write stories for his students.”

“Oh, like Robert Munsch?”

“Yeah, like Robert Munsch, although he’s much younger, around your age, I presume,” Isabelle smiled. “He’s really sweet. I think you’ll really like working with him.”

“At this point, I’m just hoping that he’s motivated enough to finish. I’d like to see my name on a finished book one of these days. One that isn’t the laughing stock of the literary world,” Kurt sighed.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. A story about a unicorn that poops cotton candy sounded like a fun premise. She even wrote the story in crayon,” Isabelle apologized. 

“Brittany,” Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. “Those were the wackiest consultations I’d ever had. I have to admit, it was pretty fun working on that project. And since this guy is a school teacher, Tina won’t go nuts trying to edit every word as she did with Britt’s work,” Kurt laughed. “So, what am I going to be drawing? Has he told you about the characters or the setting or anything?”

“I’ll let him tell you. He’s logging on right now. Blaine? Can you hear us, Blaine?” Isabelle asked.

Suddenly, the picture shifted to a man with thin wire-rimmed glasses, thick triangular eyebrows, and gelled jet-black hair. His smile was almost blinding as he adjusted his plaid bowtie. “Yes, ma’am. How are you today, Ms. Wright? You look absolutely enchanting,” Blaine remarked, smiling his megawatt smile once more. 

Isabelle grinned. “Thank you, Blaine. You look quite handsome yourself. Brooks Brothers, isn’t it?” Kurt watched as the younger man nodded and grinned. “I approve. Blaine, I have Kurt with us, your new illustrator. He was just asking me about your concept. Care to fill him in?”

Blaine flashed a beautiful smile at Kurt. “Hello, Mr. Hummel. I’m so excited to be working with you. I read the book by Brittany S. Pierce that you illustrated, and I think it was adorable.

Kurt buried his head in his hands. “Oh God, don’t judge me by drawings of a mythological creature’s droppings,” Kurt groaned.

“I wasn’t,” Blaine replied, smiling. “My students love that book. It’s whimsy and fun, and the illustrations are incredible. That’s why I requested to work with you.”

“With me? You requested me?” Kurt asked, surprised by the author’s words and reassuring smile.

Blaine nodded, and then perched his chin on his hand. “Of course I did. You’re the reason I signed on with Blackbird Publishing. Ms. Wright assured me that I could collaborate with you.” 

“Oh Blaine, Ms. Wright was my mother. We’re all colleagues now, so please call me Isabelle. Kurt does.” Just then, a loud ringing sound interrupted them. “That’s me. I need to take this. I’ve been waiting for Ron to get back to me all weekend. Do you two mind carrying on without me for a few minutes.”

“Sure, Ms Wri-, I mean, Isabelle. We’ll be fine, right Kurt?” Blaine assured her as he swept his hand across his cheek and pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. It was adorable. He was adorable.

“Uh, yeah. We’ll be perfect,” Kurt reassured his boss. “So, Mr. Anderson.”

“Blaine,” the other man interjected.

Kurt nodded. “Alright, Blaine. Tell me about your vision.”

“It’s horrible, hence the glasses,” Blaine teased, cocking his head and grinning at his joke.

Kurt snickered. “I meant your vision for this book. What are we creating?”

“Well, Kurt. How do you feel about alligators?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets a Zoom message from Kurt to chat about Blaine's book, Prater the Gator.

**Chapter 2**

Three hours. Three hours that just seemed to fly by, Blaine thought as he clicked the end call icon. He wasn’t ready for it to be over. He could’ve talked with Kurt for hours, with his soft voice, witty banter, and passion for art. Plus, he really was easy on the eyes. 

Actually, that was the understatement of the century. He was the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen, with his flawless, porcelain skin, his piercing cerulean.eyes, his perfectly styled, chestnut-colored hair, and his lithe but masculine form, at least from what Blaine could see on his laptop screen. Blaine had seen Kurt stretch and move several times in their conversation, but he only got up from his chair once to fetch a sketch pad, and Blaine hated that fact because he was even more gorgeous when someone could view the whole package. It was as if he had walked out of a Marc Jacob’s photoshoot. He’d have to put a little more effort into his own wardrobe before they conferenced again, which fortunately was tomorrow. 

After he had read Kurt the rough draft of his manuscript and explained his ideas for the illustrations, they decided that Kurt should draw a few versions of the signature character to make sure that they were on the same page. He immediately typed Kurt’s email address into the share window and sent him a copy of his rough draft so that Kurt could reread it and imagine the alligator as he had described him in the pages. 

He had felt nervous and silly at first, explaining the concept of a hungry, grumpy alligator that ate numbers instead of animals, but Kurt seemed to love it. He even said that he would’ve liked math much better as a child if a teacher had taken the time to create such a fun character as Prater the Gator when he was learning to compare numbers. Blaine smiled and felt his cheeks grow red as he remembered how enthusiastic Kurt had been about the idea, even though he said he hadn’t had a lot of experience drawing reptiles. 

Blaine pulled his chair in and told Alexa to start playing classical music as his eyes read over the cover page.

**Prater the Gator**

**By Blaine Anderson**

He quickly added illustrated by Kurt Hummel at the bottom of the page. He couldn’t believe that he was fortunate enough to get to work with Kurt. Blaine had discovered the book, Unicorn Poop after he received it by mistake from an order he made on Amazon, and he instantly fell in love with it. The story was cute, but the artwork was breathtaking. He didn’t know why, but he kept studying each page, taking in the details, the color combinations, the unique perspective on the mythological creature, which was delicate yet strong, adorable yet fierce when he needed to be, much like he envisioned the illustrator himself to be. 

In reality, Blaine now understood why he was so drawn to Kurt’s artwork. It was because the unicorn was oddly a metaphor for the artist who drew him: unique, mystical, and beautiful. He shook his head a little to clear his mind of the image of the gorgeous man who had taken his thoughts captive and distracted him from the task at hand. After sharing his rough draft with Kurt, he realized how rough his draft actually was. It wasn’t bad. It just wasn’t good. Not yet. It could be. It just was just missing something, although Blaine wasn’t sure what that something was. It would come to him. He had to stay focused. 

He scrolled past the dedication page, which was nearly empty at this point, and skipped to the first page with actual writing on it. 

**There once was an alligator**

**Whose name happened to be Prater**

**His skin was quite bumpy**

**And his demeanor quite grumpy**

**‘Cause his tummy was empty as a crater**

Blaine smiled. Yeah, it had a Dr. Seuss vibe, but that was ok. He knew from experience that children loved silly rhymes and whimsy plots. In fact, his students loved it when they would all gather around on the carpet and he would introduce the lesson with a story. They loved it almost as much as when he brought out his guitar and sang them a lesson. Blaine frowned. He missed his students. 

Teaching wasn’t his original plan. He had been a music major with the dream of becoming a songwriter, but his dad told him that he refused to pay for a degree that wasn’t very practical. He added a few education courses to make his dad happy. After only one semester, he knew that teaching was what he was called to do. He changed his major to elementary education and minored in music as well. After he graduated, he was immediately hired, and he had been teaching first grade ever since, except now he was taking a sabbatical so that he could publish this book. It’d be so simple because he already had the story practically written.

Except having an idea in your head and actually having it down on paper were two different things. He found that making a writing schedule was quite pointless. Writing wasn’t like turning on a switch. Sometimes, he’d sit down and be able to write pages and pages, and other times he sat there for hours staring at a blinking cursor. Like now.

He sighed and looked over the next stanza when he got a notification on his laptop.

 **Email from** [Khummel@bbpress.com](mailto:Khummel@bbpress.com)

 **Subject:** Zoom Meeting

Dear Blaine,

Thank you for sending your rough draft to me. It’s really been helpful as I tried to decide the artistic direction I wanted to take for your character. I know that we agreed to meet tomorrow, but I’ve been working on some sketches, and I think I was able to create three different versions of Prater, and I’d like to get your feedback as to which one you like best. If you can’t do it right now, that’s fine. I’m sorry. I just got inspired, and I wanted to get started on the cover. I didn’t want to pick the wrong Prater. Let me know if you can’t meet as soon as possible and I’ll set up the meeting for tomorrow. Either one is fine. 

Sincerely,

Kurt Hummel

Kurt Hummel is inviting you to a scheduled Zoom Meeting

Topic: Prater the Gator

Time: 2:30 PM Eastern Daylight Time

Meeting ID: 16465580216

Join Zoom Meeting

[ https://blackbirdpress.zoom.us/j/ 16465580216 ](https://warrenschools.zoom.us/j/952669381)

Blaine scratched his forehead in disbelief. Kurt already had sketches? All he had done since they had chatted was added Kurt’s name to the cover page and read over a few stanzas. If Kurt was going to be this eager, he was going to have to step up his game. 

He hit the reply button and began composing a response.

Dear Kurt,

I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon, but I have to say that I’m impressed that you already have three sketches to show me. Of course, we can meet today. I’m excited to see what you’ve come up with. I’m sure that they are amazing. And don’t ever apologize for being eager to complete something. That kind of attitude inspires me to want to do the same. I’ll see you in a few minutes. 

Sincerely,

Blaine Anderson

Blaine hit send and opened up Zoom to wait for Kurt to start the meeting. He was a little early so he rose from his seat and walked to his Keurig to brew a cup of coffee before they got started. He grabbed a cronut from the box on the table and took a bite as he heard the coffee drip into his mug. He started humming along to the beat of the coffee splashing against the porcelain cup as he paced over to the table and grabbed the box of cronuts from the table and carried it to his computer desk, still humming along to the beat of the dripping liquid. 

“There once was an Alligator, whose name happened to be Prater,” he sang as the coffee continued to splash in a steady rhythm. He sat the box on his desk and wiped the cronut crumbs on his pants, still humming along to the melody the Kuerig created. “His skin was quite bumpy, and his demeanor quite grumpy, ‘cause his tummy was empty as a crater. 

Just as he finished the stanza, the dripping stopped, indicating his coffee was finished. “I’m going to have to write that down, he said to himself as he turned toward his kitchen and took another bite of his cronut.

“Write what down?” a voice asked.

Blaine almost dropped his cronut as he spun around to see Kurt staring back at him on his monitor. “How long have you been there?” Blaine’s cheeks flamed red. 

“I just logged in. I’m sorry. I thought you were talking to me. Did you think of a line for your story? You can go ahead and write it down. I’ll wait. I’m a few minutes early,” Kurt smiled.

“You’re a whole day early,” Blaine chuckled. “And thank you. I do think I’ll write the chord progression down really fast if you don’t mind,” Blaine said, grabbing a pen and a note pad from the holder. He sat down promptly and began scribbling furiously on the paper.

“Chord progression? Do you write songs too?” Kurt asked, cocking his head curiously.

“Uh, yeah. I minored in music, just in case I wanted to teach music or give lessons or something. It comes in handy. My students used to love it.”

Kurt grinned. “Wow! That’s amazing, Blaine. Music is a wonderful learning device. Have you ever given thought about turning Prater the Gator into a song?”

“Actually, yes I have, but I wanted to get all of the words written perfectly first. My little firsties used to love when we did sing-a-longs. Actually I used to take rhyming books and play music as I sang them to my students. Unicorn poop was one of the books I used to use, even though that one didn’t rhyme. I kinda rewrote the words a little so they did,”

A massive grin erupted across Kurt’s face. “Wait! Really? You have got to share it with me. Please. Just a little bit,” Kurt begged,

Blaine chuckled. “Tell you what. Show me the Prater designs first, and then I’ll share the song.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Anderson, but fine. I’ll show you mine first,” Kurt blurted then dropped his face in his hands as Blaine chuckled. “You know what I mean.”

Blaine dropped his head a little, hoping that Kurt couldn’t see the tinge of red in his cheeks. “Let me see what you’ve got- done,” he chuckled. 

Kurt grabbed his sketch pad and showed the first sketch. “What do you think? Be honest because I don’t want you to settle with something that doesn’t match your vision.

Blaine dropped his head and shifted his eyes so he wasn’t looking directly in Kurt’s eyes. “It’s cute. Maybe a little too cute and docile to be Prater. Our guy’s supposed to be grumpy, and maybe even a little scary, although not too much. I like the details though with his scales and his face is adorable.”

Kurt nodded and turned the page in his sketchbook to the next picture. “And this one?”

“That’s much closer to my vision. I like the details. I like that you gave him the big claws and sharp teeth but he doesn’t look sinister. We could work with this one, but I’d actually like him to be a little smaller,” Blaine commented as he examined the drawing. 

“You mean, like this,” Kurt asked, turning the page and holding up the last drawing.

Oh my gosh, yes!” Blaine exclaimed, clasping his hands in excitement. “That’s it. That’s Prater!”

Kurt grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that. That’s actually my favorite too. Are there any details that you’d like me to change, like making him shorter or thinner or giving him more scales?”

Blaine shook his head. “Nope. I think he’s absolutely perfect. I want you to draw him just like that,” he said with a warm, reassuring smile.

“Ok, great. Now, for the cover, what do you envision? And tell me a little more about how you envision Numberland.”

“It guess, just as it sounds. I want numbers subtly spread throughout the background, like hidden in the grass and leaves and the clouds. I noticed that the scales kinda look like threes and Prater’s eyes are like a sideways eight. I love that.”

“You noticed that?” Kurt smiled widely. I thought I was being sneaky.”

“That’s what makes the drawing. I noticed that before in Unicorn Poop. Fluff had all these intricate details. It was one of the main reasons that I asked to work with you.”

Kurt’s cheeks tinged pink. “Why, Mr. Anderson, is that flattery?”

Blaine shook his head. “No. That’s honesty. I love your style," he said with a smile. He cleared his throat. "I’d like for numbers to be integrated into the background where possible but I don’t want them to be overwhelming.”

Kurt nodded in understanding. “Ok. So for the cover, do you want him on land or in the water? I can do an example of both if you’d like.”

“I want him to start in the water, but I want him to be near land if that makes sense.”

“It does. I think I know what you are asking. Oh, by the way, I appreciate you sending the rough draft. I like your drawings,” Kurt added with a smile.

“You mean my stick gator,” Blaine laughed. “Yeah, rub it in that I can’t draw like you.”

“No, they were helpful so that I can visualize the placement of Prater and the background. You don’t know how many authors I worked with that just gave me a blank page and no direction on how they wanted things formatted. I ended up having to start over or redo large parts of my work and it became frustrating. I really appreciate the visual, although I wondered if you meant for each of his legs to vary in length,” Kurt teased. "Does Prater move with a limp?"

“Hey, I’m not a trained professional as you are. Besides, how am I supposed to know how long a gator’s legs are. I’m certainly not going to walk up to one and check,” Blaine laughed.

“Google is your friend, Blaine. I don’t happen to have a pet alligator in my bathtub. I was just teasing, but you did say he was a young gator that eventually grows into a bigger gator. Would you like me to draw him a little heavier and longer each time he eats a number?”

“I think that’d be perfect,” Blaine agreed, taking a bite of a cronut.

“What in the world is that?” Kurt asked, cocking his head sideways. 

“It’s a cross between a croissant and a doughnut,” Blaine replied. “Don’t tell me you never had a cronut,” Blaine said, shaking his head in disbelief. He took another big bite of the rich dessert. 

“I can’t say that I have,” Kurt replied. “I don’t eat a lot of sweets. My dad had a heart attack when I was a junior in high school, so I tried really hard to cook healthier for us. Besides, my roommate in college was a vegan, and so we avoided foods with egg and dairy products. It limited what we could eat, although I do love a good, rich, New York cheesecake from time to time. That does look delicious though.” 

Blaine swallowed and nodded. “They’re exquisite. I kinda have an obsession with them. And the place I order from, Brooklyn Whiskers Bakery, is completely vegan.”

“Wait, you’re a vegan?” Kurt asked.

“No, but one of my exes was. He was a total health nut. He introduced me to the place, and I got hooked on these things,” Blaine explained, grabbing another pastry.

“You’re gay?” Kurt blurted. 

“Is that a problem? Blaine questioned, putting his cronut back into the box.

Kurt immediately shook his head and waved his hand to signal no. “No, no. Of course not. I am too. I just didn’t realize it.”

“Oh, I just figured it was a given. You know, a male elementary teacher. It’s not that common for straight males. Most people just assume I’m gay, although I did get hit on A LOT my first few years by teachers and divorced mothers, and sometimes married mothers. It was awkward,” Blaine explained, and then stuck the last piece of that cronut in his mouth.

“I bet. I haven’t had that issue in a long time. Once in high school, a friend of mine thought we were dating. She was actually the only person in my high school that believed I was straight,” Kurt laughed fondly at the memory of Mercedes. “Actually, she busted the window of my Navigator when I told her that we weren’t. She was actually the first person I came out to. We became besties after that though. I’m sorry. We’re supposed to be having a business meeting here, and I’m veering off-topic.”

“It’s fine. It’s actually my fault. I was the one who started eating while we were working. That was unprofessional of me. I would’ve never done that in an official meeting. I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense,” Kurt smiled. “I want us to be comfortable working together, and that means if we’re hungry or thirsty, or whatever, have a snack. I’m fine with it, as long as you don’t rat me out to my boss if you see me scarf down a piece of cheesecake.”

“You’re secret’s safe with me.” Blaine smiled. “So, what were we talking about before I distracted us.”

“I do believe that you have a song to sing for me, Mr. Anderson.”

“I forgot about that,” Blaine blushed. “Can I have a raincheck. I promise to sing it to you another day, but I'd have to find the book and tune my guitar and all of that. I'm a little rusty on that one."

“Oh, alright, but don’t think I’ll drop it,” Kurt replied. “So, what do you want on page one?”

* * *

Author's Notes: Want to see Prater. Visit my Tumblr page. <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gleefuldarrencrissfan> for the picture Blaine chose. Yes, I drew him for this story, but this is a real book that I'm writing. I have looked at a lot of alligator pics recently. LOL. I'd love your comments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prater the Gator is an actual character name I have used to teach comparing numbers with my second-grade students. You will see small excerpts of the book as this story goes along because I'm actually in the process of writing this book for real. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Have a great night, and stay well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt begins working on the cover but he gets distracted.

**Chapter 3**

Kurt grinned as he closed out the zoom window. That was the second time in one day that he had chatted with Blaine for hours. Of course, it was all for work. This was his job. Albeit, he loved what he did, but he had never been inspired to work on a project like he was now. The story was incredible, and so was the author.

He had to admit that Blaine was an absolute joy to work with. He was intelligent, witty, kind, and adorable. Truth be told, Kurt usually avoided prolonged meetings of any kind with clients. He found that he did his best work when he was alone, listening to music, away from the noises that came along with being around other people. Actually, he saw the quarantine as a godsend. He could work in his own home without all of the distractions that were a common occurrence in his office. 

However, it was different with Blaine. Kurt couldn’t believe that he had initiated an earlier conference with him, but he couldn’t help it. He had started drawing Prater during their initial meeting as Blaine read the draft to him, but he immediately realized that trying to draw while talking to Blaine was pointless. Blaine was so animated when he spoke, which made it impossible to keep his eyes off of him. It also didn’t hurt that Blaine was gorgeous. Honestly, he tried drawing while they were chatting so he didn’t get caught staring. He failed. 

Staring was inevitable. Blaine was adorable with his glasses and his bowtie and his 1950’s slicked-back hair. He didn’t mean to sound so surprised when Blaine mentioned that he was gay. His initial thought was that he might be, but Kurt had had missteps with his gaydar before, most notably with his stepbrother Finn. 

Not that it mattered. Blaine was a coworker, which meant he was off-limits. It wasn’t an official policy at Blackbird Publishing, but it was his own personal rule since his first year working there. 

The whole situation had been mortifying. Chase, a coworker from the printing department, had acted interested, and they flirted for weeks. Chase asked him out, and they ended up going out twice that same weekend. They ended up getting together for coffee or hanging out after work almost every day. After a few months, the relationship got physical but they were careful not to show public displays of affection in the office. 

Until they got careless. They had one late-night rendezvous in his office, thinking there was no way Isabelle would ever find out. However, he walked into his office the next morning to find a pair of boxer briefs (that weren’t his) in a zip-loc baggie on his desk. Kurt hoped it was the cleaning lady and not his boss that had made the discovery. Fortunately, Isabelle never said anything.

After returning the underwear to Chase, they had a conversation in which Kurt made it clear that nothing could happen in the office again even though he didn’t think Isabelle would mind them being boyfriends. At the word boyfriend, Chase flipped out, saying that they had never agreed to be exclusive. Kurt was heartbroken. He had decided from that moment on that he would not get romantically involved with anyone that he had to work with, either long-term or by contract basis. He didn’t intend to break that rule, but Blaine was not going to make that easy. 

Kurt sighed and picked up his pencil. He continued the drawing of Prater he started earlier as he hummed a familiar tune, though he wasn’t quite sure where he had heard it from. He shook his head when he realized what it was. He had heard it from Blaine earlier when he had been singing the words to Prater the Gator. Kurt hadn’t been able to get the catchy tune out of his head ever since they had finished their call. He hadn’t meant to overhear the author, but he couldn’t help listening. The song was adorable, and Blaine had a mesmerizing voice with a rich baritone sound. Blaine could sing to him anytime he wanted, preferably while they were lying beside one another sharing lazy kisses while they were barely clothed. 

Kurt pinched his arm to wake him back up from his daydream. Blaine was a colleague, and on top of that, he’s supposed to be illustrating a cover page for him right now. They had planned to meet again tomorrow first thing in the morning, and he needed to at least have the cover photo completed. He sighed. What was supposed to be on the cover page again? Every time he tried to envision what they had discussed, the only image that popped into Kurt’s mind was Blaine’s adorable curls and beautiful honey-toned eyes. 

Kurt shook his head to try to rid the picture of Blaine out of his mind. “Focus Kurt,” he chastised himself. He grabbed his sketch pad and looked at the picture they had chosen to represent Prater. Blaine had said the story began with a baby Prater. The picture he had drawn was a full-sized gator. Prater would need to be tiny to begin with, right? Kurt racked his brain to try to recollect the details when he remembered that Blaine had sent him the rough draft. 

He quickly pulled up google docs and chose the document that Blaine had sent him. He scrolled to the first page and read the first few stanzas about the tiny alligator that wished he was as big as the other gators in the swamp. He grabbed his pencil again and began drawing a baby alligator. When he finished the simple sketch, he grabbed a color called harvest gold, the closest shade he had to match Blaine's beautiful eye color, and began shading in his big, innocent eyes, although to get it perfectly right, he'd have to go back and add specks of emerald green to give them that extra touch. His fingers worked furiously as he added those little details that Blaine seemed to appreciate earlier when he showed him the final drawing. He hoped Blaine would like what he had just finished. 

He looked up at the screen and immediately noticed the tiny icon of Blaine highlighted in blue that had appeared in the right-hand corner of his screen. Blaine currently had his story opened up as well. Kurt clicked on the highlighted picture, and it immediately transferred him a few pages down to where Blaine was fixing a small punctuation error. Kurt clicked on the end of the sentence and clicked comment.

Kurt typed in the box.

**Kurt E. Hummel** : Fancy meeting you here.

Almost immediately, a reply popped up. 

**B. Anderson:** Did you miss me already?

Kurt giggled to himself as he typed his reply.

**Kurt E. Hummel:** “Nah! I’m trying to actually get some work done. Someone is awfully chatty, and since you are the only person I’ve talked to, I guess you can figure out who is to blame. ;^D

**B. Anderson:** I do believe that it was you that initiated that last Zoom meeting, Mr. Hummel. ;^P

**Kurt E. Hummel:** Touche. Are you hard at work or hardly working?

**B.** **Anderson** **:** You mean, before or after you started posting comments? LOL. Because if we’re referring to after, I’ve been replying to you. 

**Kurt E. Hummel** : I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you from your work. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing. :^(

**B. Anderson:** Nonsense. It’s fine. I’m glad that I caught you on here. It shows that we are both dedicated to this project. And as you pointed out earlier, my poor excuse for alligator illustrations isn’t going to cut it. I’m glad that you are in charge of that task. ;^)

**Kurt E. Hummel:** They weren’t that bad. They weren’t that good either. LOL!

**B. Anderson:** Hence, the reason I hired you to assist me. How’s it going with that by the way? I hope that you’ve been more productive than I have this afternoon. 

**Kurt E. Hummel:** There’s a reason I’m here. I got stuck, and I thought reading back over the source material would give me the inspiration I needed.

**B. Anderson:** Did it work? Anything I can do to help? 

**Kurt E. Hummel:** Yes and no. I have a question.

**B. Anderson:** Go ahead. 

**Kurt E. Hummel:** Prater starts out as a baby. Do you want baby Prater on the cover or the full-grown version?

**B. Anderson:** Have you drawn baby Prater already?

**Kurt E. Hummel:** I’ve got a rough sketch. Do you want to see it?

**B. Anderson:** Uh, yeah! Can you email it to me? 

**Kurt E. Hummel:** Sure. I’ll send it to you right now. 

Kurt quickly opened up another browser window to his Gmail. He snapped of the sketch he just finished and saved it to his photos. He hit the compose icon and attached the picture of Prater and clicked send.

**Kurt E. Hummel:** Check your email.

**B. Anderson:** Be right back.

**B. Anderson:** Oh my gosh! He’s adorable! He’s got to be on the cover!

**Kurt E. Hummel:** :^D Ok. Lol. That was easy enough. On that note, I better let you get back to your work. I have a cover to illustrate. I’ll see you at 9 tomorrow morning.

**B. Anderson:** Ok, see you then.

Kurt grinned as he clicked out of the google doc, and picked up his pencil, full of excitement and inspiration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry, this took me so long. I've been exhausted lately, and it's been hard to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blaine yawned as he sipped his coffee. It had been midnight before he dragged himself to bed, just to jolt awake at four A.M. with an enlightening idea for Prater. He was exhausted, but he wanted to have everything perfected so that Kurt wouldn’t panic when he saw the changes. Blaine had checked periodically to see if Kurt had logged back in, but obviously Kurt had a little more sense than to be awake at such an ungodly hour. 

He rose from his desk chair and made his way to his bathroom so he could be presentable, but the door was locked. 

He thumped the door. “Sam! I have a meeting in an hour. I need to get ready.”

“Hold your horses. I got a video call with my agent and I need to look top-notch. It’s about a gig once this Corolla thing is over.”

“It’s corona, and you’ve been in there forever. I have to take a shower and do something to my hair. This is a work call.”

“Is this with the horse poop guy?” Sam teased as he cracked the door open. 

“Unicorn Poop and his name is Kurt Hummel. He’s a top-notch illustrator, and he’s going to help me get this book finished. He can’t see me like this. I look like Medusa,” Blaine pouted. 

“Ooohh, I think someone has a crush on his illustrator? How many hours did you two spend chatting yesterday?” Sam asked as he opened the bathroom door, clothed in a worn robe while he towel-dried his hair. 

“We were working. He was showing me what he came up with for Prater. We’ve got to get this done quickly. My sabbatical is only three months, and I want to have this book ready to publish by then. Kurt’s going to help me get it finished in time.” 

“I thought it was nearly finished,” Sam said as he dropped the wet towel he had used on his hair on the floor.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his roommate. “I know you aren’t going to leave that there.”

“Not with the laundry police on patrol,” Sam laughed, picking up the towel and tossing it in the hamper. “So how much do you still need to do. I thought it was pretty good.” He said as he grabbed a pair of boxers from the counter and slipped them on under the robe. Then, he untied the robe and hung it on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. “You were up pretty early tapping those keys.”

“I need to get the phrasing right on some of the lines. And after seeing some of Kurt’s sketches, I got inspired to add some things.”

“You were inspired by his sketches, or by him?” Sam asked, grinning. “You couldn’t stop gushing about him yesterday. And he is your type, at least from what I could see. You’re totally smitten.”

“By his work. He’s a co-worker, Sam, and this is a professional endeavor, regardless as to whether he’s my usual type or not. Now, get out and get some clothes on,” Blaine laughed, shoving his friend out of the doorway so he could close the door but Sam cracked his foot in the door.

“Your meeting is with him again, isn’t it?” Sam smiled knowingly.

“Of course it is. I don’t really need to meet with anyone else until the next draft is finished, and Ms. Wright asked to see an illustrated copy. Unless I attempt to draw Prater myself, I’ll need Kurt for that,” Blaine explained.

“So it has nothing to do with the fact that you think he’s hot?” Sam teased.

Blaine shook his head. “It has nothing to do with that and everything to do with the fact that this next draft is due in six weeks. For as much as we have to accomplish, I think it’s important that we not procrastinate. You know me. I don’t like a deadline looming over me,” Blaine said as he lifted his shirt above his head and dropped it into the hamper. “Now, go get dressed.”

“If I do, will I be allowed out of my room this time?” he laughed.

“You interrupted three times yesterday, twice in your underwear. This is a work meeting. He does not need to see your padded underwear.”

“He’s a dude, Blaine. And you said he’s gay too, right? He’s seen other dudes in their underwear,” Sam reasoned.

“That’s not the point, Sam. This is my work. If this was at an office, you would not be walking around in your underwear.”

“In your business meeting, or mine? Because I’m required to be in my underwear, hence the title of underwear model,” Sam grinned. “Besides, I didn’t know you were meeting the second time around. You only warned me about the first meeting, and you never said you’d be meeting with him practically all day long. A dude’s gotta leave the room sometime, you know, to eat and pee and stuff.”

Blaine sighed and playfully rolled his eyes. “Fine, but just have on real clothes this time. Now, go. I have to get ready and I don’t want to look like a slob.”

Sam chuckled. “There’s no way you could look like a slob. You wear a bowtie around the house. It’s like rooming with Mr. Rogers. Hell, you complain about your messy curls, but I honestly don’t think I ever see them anymore. You’re in quarantine, Blaine, not a stuffy office. Loosen up a little. At least, lose the bowtie.”

“I’ll think about it,” Blaine smiled. “Now, let me take a shower. I have to meet with him in forty-five minutes.”

“Smitten,” Sam teased as Blaine shut the door on his roommate and turned on the shower. He showered quickly and hurried to his bedroom to finish getting ready before the call. He rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror as he thought about Sam’s teasing words. Yes, he had talked Sam’s ears off about Kurt after their second meeting, and Sam wasn’t wrong when he said Kurt was his usual type, although he hadn’t really had a lot of luck in the romance department lately. Not since he walked in on his last boyfriend in bed with someone else three months ago, hence the reason he had moved out of Sebastian's place and in with Sam. 

Blaine finished applying his gel, and then grabbed his red and white checkered button-up and pulled on his black vest and grabbed his favorite pair of black slacks, already pressed and wrinkle-free. Even though Kurt probably wouldn’t see the bottom half of his ensemble, it was no excuse to dress sloppy, especially after seeing how Kurt was dressed yesterday. He looked like he could’ve walked right out of the pages of GQ. 

He picked up his cell phone to check the time, and he had exactly one minute before they were scheduled to meet. Blaine tapped the power key to wake his laptop from sleep mode, and hurriedly pulled up his email. He didn’t want to be tardy to their meeting. 

He quickly typed in the password and adjusted the monitor when he saw Kurt’s gorgeous cerulean eyes staring back at him. 

“Hey. Long time, no see,” Kurt smiled.

“We met yesterday, twice,” Blaine laughed, “and then you hi-jacked my google doc.”

“There was no hi-jacking done on my part of any kind. I was just making sure that I was prepared for today’s agenda.”

“Ok, Mr. boy scout of America. What do you have to show me today?” Blaine replied cheekily. 

“Well, for starters, I think I have the cover art completed.”

“Wait, are you serious? You’ve finished it already?” Blaine questioned, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

“What can I say? I work fast when I’m inspired, Mr. Anderson. I almost uploaded it to your document as a surprise, but then I thought against it, in case you hated it, or something.” Kurt’s eyes shifted downward. 

Blaine shook his head. “There’s no way I wouldn’t be satisfied with it, Kurt. I’m sure it’s enlightened, as is all of your work.”

“There’s no need for flattery,” Kurt blushed. “You are allowed to not like it. This is your product. Your book. I want you to be completely happy with it, and I want you to tell me if you don’t like something about it.”

“Could I see it?” Blaine asked, grinning with excitement.

Kurt chuckled. “Oh my gosh, you are like a puppy. Of course, you can see it. Just tell me if we need to change something, Ok. Promise me that you’ll do that.”

Blaine nodded. “Of course. I promise I’ll tell you my honest opinion. Please, just let me see.”

Kurt turned the page on his notepad and held it up to his screen. Blaine’s mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“You hate it, don’t you?” Kurt said sadly, lowering his sketch pad so that Blaine couldn’t see it anymore. 

Blaine shook his head. “No, no. Not at all. It’s good. Great really. It’s just, he looks happy. But at the beginning of the story, Prater is sad. He’s jealous of all of the other gators because he’s tiny.”

“Of course. You’re right,” Kurt said. “I guess I didn’t think of that.”

“No, it’s fine. Maybe you can still use the illustration, maybe after he eats his first number. It’s really good, and it’d be perfect for that page after you add some numbers.”

“I guess I c-”

“Hey, I’m sorry for interrupting and everything, but Blaine, I need help with these things,” Sam blurted. “I think I’ve got them on wrong, and I think I may be revealing some nuttage.

Kurt’s mouth dropped open as he looked at the screen to see a gorgeous blonde with washboard abs clad only in a tight pair of underwear. 

“Sam!” Blaine yelled, standing up and grabbing a throw from the couch and immediately covering up his roommate. “I’m in a meeting.”

“It’s ok, Blaine. I need to go anyway and rework the cover. We can meet tomorrow,” Kurt said quickly. 

Blaine called out towards his monitor, Kurt, I’ll be right back. Ok.” Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into his room and shut the door firmly. “Thanks a lot, Sam.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just my meeting starts in five minutes, and my agent is a woman, and I didn’t want to get in trouble for sexual harassment when she sees me in these things.”

Blaine’s eyes flashed in irritation. “You’ve had them for almost a week now. Why the hell didn’t you try them on until now?”

“They looked like they were my size, and they say they are my size. But I guess with the padding, I need a bigger size,” Sam rationalized. 

“You just flashed my colleague,” Blaine replied, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “Turn around. Something doesn’t look right, besides the fact that I can see your nut sack. Do you have the padding inserted correctly? It looks bunched. Unless it’s supposed to look like you have three butt cheeks instead of two.”

“I don’t know how to adjust it,”

“And you thought that I, a children’s book author, would have a clue on how to adjust butt padding?”

“You don’t wear padded underwear? Because it kinda looks like you do,” Sam replied. 

“I don’t wear padded underwear, and unless you know the appropriate way to put them on, you shouldn’t wear them right now, either.” Blaine grabbed a pair of boxers out of Sam's top drawer and threw them at his roommate. "Put these on and let your agent know the issue. I’ve got to get back to Kurt.”

Blaine closed Sam’s door behind him and hurried back to his desk chair to see a message on his screen.

Your host has ended the meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sam. I hope all of you are staying well. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tries to draw a sad Prater for Blaine but he keeps getting distracted.

**Chapter 5**

Kurt sighed in frustration and wadded up the sketch he was working on. He tossed it into the trash can next to his desk, but it rolled onto the floor because it was overflowing with other discarded drawings. Everything he had attempted to draw was subpar at best. He finally stood from his chair and pushed it under his desk. He needed a break, 

Actually, he needed to clear his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about the meeting with Blaine that morning, Blaine wanted a sad Prater on the cover? Would a kid want to choose a book that had a sad alligator on the cover? The point of the story was to make math look fun. Putting a sad character on the cover would send the wrong message. Kurt really wanted to say that to Blaine, but he never had the opportunity. That blonde guy had interrupted their meeting in his underwear, and then Blaine dragged him to the bedroom. 

Who was this guy? He couldn’t be Blaine’s brother. They looked nothing alike. They could be roommates, but Blaine was in his mid-twenties, at least. He had tried to have roommates before himself after Rachel moved out, but it was always awkward. The straight guys weren’t really compatible with him. They either left messes throughout the house and watched horrible Netflix shows all day long or they were constantly hooking up with girls. And the gay ones were even worse. They either wanted to hook up or take over his apartment with their design ideas or their six cats. 

No, this blonde guy couldn’t just be a roommate. He just seemed too comfortable being around Blaine in his underwear. He also had to be gay. What straight man dyed his hair and wore padded underwear? He and Blaine probably stayed in their underwear all the time. They were obviously boyfriends.

Not that it should even matter. Blaine was a client. What did it matter if Blaine had a boyfriend? Blaine was a successful, attractive gay man. He deserved to be in a relationship, and this blonde guy seemed nice enough, although he didn’t seem to match Blaine on the intelligence scale. He was an attractive guy though. Maybe that was the kind of man Blaine was attracted to. Although, Kurt would’ve never taken Blaine to be into the ‘pretty boy’ type.

Although some people would classify Kurt the same way. Although Kurt wasn’t overly muscular like this Sam guy, he did have a much more masculine build now that he watched what he ate and exercised regularly. In his early college years, when he thought he wanted to be an actor, he got tired of hearing he was too ‘pretty’ to be cast as a male leading role. He had heard it so often that he switched his major to art after an art teacher asked him to model for a class. He enjoyed being in the class so much that he dropped his acting classes and never looked back. 

In his third year at NYU, he applied for an internship at Blackbird Publishing. He fetched coffee and answered telephones until Isabelle discovered his sketchbook and offered him the opportunity to apprentice under a fairly popular illustrator, but the guy quit after being assigned to illustrate for Brittany S. Pierce. He said he was much too refined to draw poop, whether it is rainbow-colored or not. 

Kurt looked down at the crisp, clean page and lowered his pencil down to sketch only to lift the pencil and angle the paper a little to the left. He sighed and tore the paper out of his sketch pad as the door opened. 

Elliott took one look at Kurt’s wastebasket and Kurt’s face and sat the bags of groceries on the floor. He pulled his mask off and chuckled. “Let me put these away, and then I’ll go start some herbal tea and turn on the infuser.” Elliott washed his hands in the sink and then began washing the fresh vegetables. “Are you stuck working with another entitled rich kid? You seemed so enthusiastic yesterday.”

Kurt shook his head. “He’s a talented guy. Very bright, and I love his passion, but,” he paused.

“But,” Elliott asked, cocking his head to one side as he grabbed another bag. He laid ginger root, poop cilantro, fresh chili peppers, garlic, and onion on the table.

“Curry again? Thank god I’m meeting this guy on the internet and not in real life. I’d singe his eyebrows with my breath,” Kurt teased.

“You can cook tomorrow. But you were saying,” Elliott smiled as he began chopping the herbs. 

“He doesn’t like the cover,” Kurt explained as he laid his sketch pad on his desk and walked over to the counter next to Elliott. 

“Really. It was adorable. What’s not to like?”

“He said Prater looked too happy. At the beginning of the story, the alligator is sad because he’s so much littler than all of the other gators.”

“So draw him a sad gator.”

Kurt grabbed a knife from the block and a cutting board. Elliott handed him the onion. “I have, but I don’t think Isabelle will agree to put it on the cover. Unless the vibe of the book is sad, you don’t want to put a depressed character on the cover of a book if you are marketing it to small children. And this book is supposed to increase students’ interest in math, but I don’t think a frowning gator is going to make a kid decide that math rocks now, you know.” Kurt diced the onions effortlessly, and he emptied them into a bowl. “You need me to prep the chicken?”

Elliott nodded. “Did you tell him that?”

“I tried to, but we were kinda interrupted.”

Elliott stopped chopping. “By the guy with the big lips?”  
“Yeah, although I didn’t really pay any attention to his lips this time.”

“Was he in his underwear again?” Elliott laughed.

Kurt nodded. “He’s like a walking washboard. I mean, I understand the reason that he got distracted, but I’ve been sittin’ here ever since, trying to figure everything out.”

“Everything, like the new cover you have to draw or everything, like who is the hot guy that keeps barging in on your meeting with the hot guy you’re crushing on?”

Kurt glared at Elliott, the knife he was holding gripped a little tighter in his hand. “I’m not crushing on Blaine. He’s a colleague,” Kurt argued.

“Ok, chill.” Elliott chuckled as he stepped back from his friend. “One, he’s technically a client, not a colleague, and your contract won’t be long term. Two, this guy could be a step-brother or a roommate. Three, you do have a crush because you wouldn’t be so concerned about ‘Thor’ the underwear god unless you did.”

Kurt sat the knife on the cutting board and crossed his arms. “Fine, you win. I may have a little crush on Blaine, but as you said, he’s a client, and while he’s a client, he’s off-limits. As for point two, how many straight guys room with a gay guy?”

“They may not be long-term roommates. Maybe he’s just quarantined with his underwear friend. It’s possible that he’s a student and the dorms are closed or maybe he has a family member that is vulnerable and he doesn’t want to expose him to the virus, or something,” Elliott reasoned.

“He certainly didn’t seem to mind exposing himself at all today. I got to know  _ A Lot _ more about this guy than I ever wanted to know, like the fact that this guy will probably be sterile in a few years as tight as he wears his underwear. And he’s got to be gay, Elliott. What straight guy wears padded underwear?” Kurt sighed and leaned against the counter.

“Padded underwear? Wait? The Wonderbutt undies? Ok, you may have a point there,” Elliott said, grabbing the teapot from the cupboard. “But that still doesn’t mean they are together. I mean, we’re both gay, and we room together, but we aren’t a couple. It’s possible that they have a similar arrangement.”

“You didn’t see Blaine’s face when he saw the guy in his underwear. He jerked him by the wrist into the bedroom and slammed the door. I stayed a minute or two, and there were all kinds of sounds coming from that room. I was so mortified that I ended the meeting. Blaine probably thinks I spazzed out on him, which I did. It was unprofessional. And to make matters worse, I haven’t been able to get any work done since then.”

The teapot whistled loudly, startling Kurt and making him shriek, Elliott turned off the burner and added water to the pitcher. “Then, you need to talk to him again. Apologize for spazzing out and then tell him about the cover issue. Maybe while you talk it out, you can find out about Wonderbutt boy. See if he’s single. You know, for your single roommate.” Elliott grinned slyly.

“I’m not going to try to set you up with Blaine’s roommate or stepbrother, or whomever the guy is, horny toad.” Kurt laughed. “So you think I should set up another meeting?”

“Yeah. And just be straight with him.”

“Like I could be straight with anyone,” Kurt chuckled. 

“You know what I mean,” Elliott replied, rolling his eyes at his friend. “Tell him how you feel about the book cover. Maybe you two could come up with a solution. And set some boundaries. Ask him if he could keep it professional while you are meeting. Or maybe, you could just voice call or email him.”

“Email him. Elliott, you’re a genius.” Kurt blurted in excitement.

“And you are stating the obvious, my friend,” Elliott laughed as he poured two glasses of tea and got back to chopping the herbs for his famous curry. “I’ll finish this. You go email gator boy,” Elliott laughed as he handed him the glass of tea.

Kurt walked over to his desk and sat the glass on a coaster. He sat down at his laptop and opened up his google account. He hit compose and typed in Blaine’s email address. 

**Email to** [ Banderson@gmail.com ](mailto:Banderson@gmail.com)

**Subject:** My apologies

Dear Blaine,

I apologize for ending our meeting earlier. It didn’t sound like it was a very convenient time for you, and so you can let me know when it would be a better time for you to meet. Set up a Zoom meeting and I will gladly meet with you then. 

As for the cover art, I will draw an illustration of a sad Prater, but I’d like to discuss the issue further. The central message is to try to reach kids that don’t necessarily like math and putting a crying character on the front cover may not appeal to the audience you are trying to attract. However, this is your book and your vision, and I want you to be happy with the image on the cover. I will work on it tonight and send you a picture when I get it finished. 

Sincerely,

Kurt Hummel

Kurt took a sip of his tea and set his glass back down on the coaster. He picked up his pencil and started sketching on his sketch pad. He had only been drawing for a few minutes when a notification popped up on his screen,

**New Message** from  [ Banderson@gmail.com ](mailto:Banderson@gmail.com)

**Subject:** I’m Sorry

Dear Kurt,

I’m so sorry for the abrupt end to our meeting earlier. I informed my roommate, Sam, about our meeting, but he was met with an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction. He’s an underwear model, so his office expectations are quite different from my own, and we haven’t completely adjusted to working at home. We have to set some boundaries so situations won’t arise like this again. 

Regarding the cover art, I see your point and I trust you. The cover you created was quite good and I think we could make it work. I do want to see your illustration of sad Prater though because it would be great for the first page when the readers meet Prater. 

As for a Zoom meeting, I really don’t know how to initiate one of those. I guess I need to learn. However, if you are available this afternoon, I’d love to meet with you to continue discussions. How about 2? I promise Sam will be fully clothed and in his bedroom and I’ll be in mine with the door locked. :vD

Thank you for all the work you’ve done thus far. I’ll see you at 2.

Sincerely,

Blaine Anderson 

“Was that a message from him?” Elliott asked.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. He wants to meet at two, which is like, in an hour. Could you-

“Make myself scarce and have on clothes, unlike the Greek god who keeps barging in. Hey, I have an idea. If he’s single and he needs someone to model that sinfully tight underwear for, I’d be willing to initiate a meeting with him, you know, just to give you _a hand_ ,” Elliott winked.

“Horny toad,” Kurt laughed as he sat up the Zoom meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you like this and you haven't read it yet, check out Love, Blaine. It's a crossover of Love, Simon and our two favorite boys set at Dalton, so a lot of Warbler fun ensues.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine plays "Unicorn Poop" for Kurt and they discuss how they got to where they are professionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Real-life has been hectic, and this chapter was a little more complex. I had to write in verse, (you will see what I mean) and I didn’t want it to sound silly. Also, this chapter is a little longer than usual, so hopefully, that makes up for my tardiness. 
> 
> I also published a one-shot last week called Rim Job. It’s not as scandalous as it sounds although it is M-rated. 

**Chapter 6**

“Hey, nice change of scenery,” Kurt remarked as he took in Blaine’s surroundings, which was obviously a bedroom, possibly the one he pulled his roommate into that morning.

“Yeah, and it has a lock on it so no one barges in like last time, although that shouldn’t happen because Sam’s at his agent’s office. Something about trying to track down a pair of Wonderbutt undies that actually fit,” Blaine laughed. “Please allow me to apologize once again for the interruptions earlier today,” Blaine said as he gave a slight wave to the screen.

Kurt smiled warmly. “It’s ok. I have a roommate too. I know what it’s like, especially now that he has to work here instead of his studio.”

“The tall, dark-headed guy? Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. “At his Studio? Is he a musician?”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, and he does session work from time to time, mostly as a back-up singer, but he owns his own yoga studio. Ever since the quarantine regulation though, he streams his sessions online from our apartment.”

“So that’s why I heard that middle-eastern sitar music yesterday?” 

Kurt laughed. “It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

Blaine took a sip of his coffee. “So, yoga, huh? My roommate did broga for awhile?”

“Broga?” Kurt scratched his head in confusion. 

“Yoga for bros,” Blaine chuckled. “Like I told you, he’s an underwear model, so he has to be in extraordinary shape. He says that nothing gives him a better workout. His studio is closed during all of this. Maybe he could tune into your roommate’s live streams.”

“Oh God no. I’m not even going to bring it up to Elliott.” Kurt laughed. “He thinks your roommate is hot.” 

“Sam would be flattered, but he’s painfully straight.”

Kurt jerked his head up in surprise. “Wait, seriously? He wears padded underwear. What straight guy wears those?”

Blaine threw his head back in laughter. “He was only wearing them for a shoot. I tried to talk him out of it, but he said he needed the work, especially since they canceled the big runway shows and closed the gyms. He’s a part-time personal trainer at Pumpin’ Iron.”

“Well, Elliott will be disappointed. He kept calling him the underwear god.” Kurt chuckled. “In all seriousness, you can tell him about the yoga sessions, but I’ll warn you that they are brutal.”

“You do his sessions?” 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. I used to only take a few classes, but since the quarantine, I’ve offered to help him out in his partner classes and in some of his more advanced sessions. He says it helps to have two people so that his viewers can see the proper positions from both a front and back view.”

Blaine blushed as he imagined Kurt in tight yoga pants with his ass to the camera. He ducked his head down in the hopes that Kurt wouldn’t notice. “Partner classes? I didn’t realize you and your roommate were together.”

Kurt shook his head. “Oh, we aren’t. He’s a nice-looking guy, but I don’t think about him that way. Actually, some of the partner classes are pretty awkward, especially the couples class. I’ll be so glad when Brittany can take over again.”

Blaine’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Brittany? As in Brittany S. Pierce? Or is it a different Brittany?”

“Nope, the very same one. When I met her, she was an avid dancer. She even taught classes at Central Park Dance before she decided to publish her book.” Kurt took a sip of his tea and sat his glass on a coaster. “Actually, she was only working on the book because she broke her ankle and her doctor ordered her to stay off of it for three months. Poor girl. She just hobbled into the office and said she had the next bestseller. She didn’t even have anything on paper. Isabelle took a chance on her.”

“That’s amazing. So what made her switch to yoga instead of dance?”

Kurt sighed. “Unfortunately, the book was a complete failure. Britt didn’t take it well. She had a meltdown. I suggested that she take a yoga class with me to relax and she absolutely loved it. She started taking classes every chance she could and got certified to teach it. That’s where she met Elliott. They decided to open “Twisted Studios” shortly after. I met Elliott after she dragged me to the studio for her classes.”

“That’s great. Not the book failure, but that she was able to make something positive happen from all of it. I don’t really understand why the book failed. It was adorable,” Blaine shrugged.

“I thought it was cute too. Unfortunately, we found that books with poop in the title don’t always resonate well with parents, even if kids love it. Some renowned blogger mom dissed it pretty heavily, and that was that.” Kurt frowned. “No one wanted to work with Blackbird Publishing for a while, or me for that matter. Most serious authors didn’t want to work with a guy that was responsible for such a flop. Until you.”

Blaine smiled. “That was part of the deal. I didn’t want to work with Blackbird Publishing unless they assured me you’d be the illustrator. I wanted your vision, your unique take. I wanted someone that could bring Prater to life. If you could make poop appealing, I knew you were the only person that could help me.”

“Thank you, I think,” Kurt giggled. “I seem to remember someone telling me he had a musical rendition of Unicorn Poop. I’m pretty sure that he offered to play it for me.”

Blaine blushed. “You really want to hear it that badly?”

“Seriously, Blaine. As much as we’ve discussed my love for sing-a-longs and musicals, you should know the answer to that,” Kurt teased. “Would you play it for me? Please?”

“Oh, alright. But only because I haven’t got to play it lately, and I kinda miss it,” Blaine stood up from his desk chair, revealing a short pair of green exercise shorts. 

“Um, Blaine. What are you wearing?”

Blaine’s cheeks turned bright red. “Um, I forgot I had these on. I went on a jog earlier, and I didn’t have a lot of time to change when I got back. It was either fix my hair before we started or change my clothes, and I figured you’d actually see my hair and not the shorts. I wasn’t intending on getting out of my seat.”

Kurt’s grin spread to his cheeks. “It’s ok. It’s not like we’re at the office. I told you I wanted these meetings to be comfortable,” Kurt laughed. “Besides. I’ve seen your roommate in a lot less.

“I’m still a little embarrassed. You’re dressed so professionally.”

“It’s a habit. I like fashion. I used to dress to impress at the office. Now that I’m working from home, there’s no one to impress anymore, except Elliott, and we’ve been roommates long enough that I can’t shock him anymore with my fashion choices. Our meetings give me the opportunity to dress up for someone.”

“Are you saying you dressed up just for me?” Blaine teased, pretending to be flattered. 

“Yes, I mean, no. Every day is an opportunity for fashion whether I’m stuck inside or not, you know. My clothes tell the story of my outlook for the day. It’s a way to express myself.

Blaine nodded. “I know what you mean. I believe it’s so important to dress professionally as a teacher. A lot of those around me would tease me for the polos and the bow ties, but I thought it was important for the students to see us take pride in our appearance. Although, what I miss most is the special dress-up days.”

“Like Halloween and School Spirit week or something?”

“Yeah, kinda. But we did it monthly. We had these special dress-up days like pajama day, superhero day, hat day. My favorite was nerd day. I wore my suspenders, glasses, and my bowtie with pride. It was so fun.”

Kurt frowned. “You miss it, don’t you?” 

Blaine nodded as he put the guitar strap over his head and rested it on his shoulder. “Yeah. I love teaching. But this book is an opportunity to teach students that aren’t even mine. I can help students I would’ve otherwise been unable to reach.”

“That’s an amazing way to look at it,” Kurt smiled.

“It’s the way I have to look at it so I won't be too sad when I miss my kiddos. I have to think of the bigger picture,” Blaine explained as he grabbed a notebook and flipped the pages until he reached a page with words written in verse. “I may fumble the words a little because it’s been awhile since I played this. And I had to alter them a little because the words didn’t originally rhyme and they didn’t have a rhythmic pattern. Keep in mind that my usual audience were six-year-olds, so it’s not really composed for someone with your musical background. And-”

“Blaine, play the damn song, please,” Kurt laughed. 

“Ok, ok,” Blaine laughed as he strummed a simple melody on his guitar as he stood in front of his laptop monitor.

He cleared his throat and began singing. Kurt fumbled with his phone and pulled up his camera app and immediately began recording. He might want to listen to it again later as he worked on Prater. He sat his phone back down discreetly so that Blaine wouldn’t notice. It would only be audio, but that was ok. 

**_Oh, once I went walking_ **

**_In a forest nearby_ **

**_To hear the frogs croak_ **

**_And watch the birds fly_ **

**_I stood for awhile_ **

**_‘Til my legs grew weary_ **

**_I decided to sit_ **

**_On a log that was near me_ **

Kurt smiled as Blaine continued to sing to him. It was adorable. 

**_In horror, I sprang_ **

**_Up in a rush_ **

**_There was something beneath me_ **

**_Oh, What did I crush?_ **

Kurt laughed as Blaine looked behind him at his butt as if he were acting out the words to the song he was playing. 

**_My pants, they were sticky_ **

**_All covered in goo_ **

**_Oh dear, now what_ **

**_Was I going to do?_ **

**_I turned to see_ **

**_As I wiped off my tush_ **

**_What poor thing_ **

**_Did my bottom smoosh_ **

Blaine quickly pretended to wipe something off his butt with one hand while his fingers strummed the chords with the other. Kurt giggled and blushed as Blaine continued to sing.

**_Twasn’t a creature_ **

**_Where I took my seat_ **

**_Just something goopy_ **

**_That smelled kinda sweet_ **

**_It was vibrant and soft_ **

**_Couldn’t get enough_ **

**_It felt just like_ **

**_marshmallow fluff_ **

**_Without thinking_ **

**_In a moment of haste_ **

**_I snatched a piece_ **

**_So I could take a taste_ **

Kurt was completely mesmerized by Blaine as he sang, and he understood the reason his students loved his sing-a-longs. Blaine was incredible. He was so animated and zany as he sang, and Kurt couldn’t help but be drawn in completely to the performance. 

**_But before I could take_ **

**_Even the tiniest bite_ **

**_I was distracted_ **

**_By a shimmering light_ **

**_And from the brilliance_ **

**_A creature arose_ **

**_With a long flowing mane_ **

**_And a long, broad nose_ **

**_And on its head_ **

**_A long, pointy horn_ **

**_Oh my golly_ **

**_I found a unicorn_ **

Blaine continued to perform, his face alight as if the words he were singing were really happening and a unicorn was standing in front of him. Kurt was unable to hold back a humongous grin as Blaine continued to play and sing the playful tune. 

**_He strolled up to me_ **

**_And nuzzled my cheek_ **

**_I knew right then_ **

**_He was very unique_ **

**_He whinnied and stooped low_ **

**_As if to beckon me_ **

**_So I climbed on_ **

**_Was this a fantasy?_ **

Kurt stared in wonderment. Did Blaine know how good he was? Did he realize how good his writing was? This version of the story was so much better than the original, with the rhythmic feel and the playful rhymes but it kept the whimsical feel of the story. He was glad that he hit the record button, although he wished he would have recorded Blaine performing it. He’d have to play this for Brittany. She would absolutely love it. 

**_He galloped along_ **

**_And to my delight_ **

**_I told him to go faster_ **

**_Then, I held on tight_ **

**_We dashed through the trees_ **

**_As my heart did race_ **

**_The scenery was gorgeous_ **

**_What an amazing place!_ **

**_Suddenly, he slowed_ **

**_Wait, why are we stopping?_ **

**_I see something fluffy behind him_ **

**_Unicorn droppings._ **

**_Oh my goodness_ **

**_How my mouth did droop_ **

**_I realized what I almost tasted_ **

**_Was unicorn poop_ **

Kurt laughed as Blaine made a horrified face to match the lyrics he just sang. Blaine probably sang it to his students in exactly the same way, swaying and playing his guitar as he belted out the words. Kurt thought of the day he heard Blaine singing the words to Prater the Gator. The book was already adorable, but it could be so much more. An idea began forming in Kurt’s head. 

**_Then, I heard a voice_ **

**_From a little lad in green_ **

**_He was surely the silliest man_ **

**_That I’d ever seen_ **

**_He bent down and he grabbed_ **

**_The fluff from the grass_ **

**_He said, me lad, you shall not_ **

**_let this opportunity pass_ **

**_And with his tiny fingers_ **

**_He started to scoop_ **

**_Every last bit_ **

**_Of that unicorn poop_ **

**_Why he even put a piece_ **

**_Between his two lips_ **

**_That's when my stomach_ **

**_Started doing little flips_ **

**_“Have you gone mad?”_ **

**_I pointed to the goop_ **

**_“Don’t you realize_ **

**_That you just ate poop?”_ **

**_He laughed and said_ **

**_“Try it, it’s delicious_ **

**_It’s what makes it possible_ **

**_For me to grant your wishes”_ **

**_He thrusts out his fingers_ **

**_And in his outstretched hand_ **

**_Was the colorful substance_ **

**_“Taste!” said the tiny man_ **

**_Reluctantly, I took a bite_ **

**_‘Though I feared for my tummy_ **

**_But there was no need_ **

**_‘Cause the stuff was quite yummy_ **

_Blaine paused for a moment and rubbed his tummy. He smiled at Kurt and began strumming again._

**_Then he grinned and asked me_ **

**_What my wish might be_ **

**_I told him I’d like to take_ **

**_My unicorn home with me_ **

**_“No can do,”_ **

**_The little man sighed_ **

**_“For he’s my pet_ **

**_My joy and my pride,”_ **

**_“But do not fear,”_ **

**_The little man said_ **

**_“You can’t have mine_ **

**_But have this one instead”_ **

**_“Now, head on home now_ **

**_I hear your mother’s call_ **

**_And please make sure you_ **

**_Tell no one what you saw”_ **

**_Then that silly leprechaun_ **

**_Pointed and said to me_ **

**_“This fella’s name is Fluff_ **

**_And only you can see”_ **

**_“If you tell anyone about_ **

**_our magical land here_ **

**_Then you can never return_ **

**_And Fluff will disappear”_ **

**_And as quickly as he arrived_ **

**_The little man was gone_ **

**_And I said to Fluff_ **

**_Take us both home_ **

**_Suddenly, I awoke_ **

**_From my sleep in my bed_ **

**_And I wondered if it had been_ **

**_All in my head_ **

**_But I heard a loud whinny_ **

**_And saw below his feet_ **

**_Fluff had left me_ **

**_A delicious treat_ **

**_The moral’s simple,_ **

**_magic’s real If you choose to see it_ **

**_It could be found in any moment_ **

**_If you choose to seize it_ **

**_And don’t be afraid_ **

**_To try something new_ **

**_Who knew my favorite treat_ **

**_Would be Unicorn poo_ **

_Kurt clapped his hands joyfully, a grin spread widely across his face. “That was incredible! I see why your students loved it when you sang.” Kurt quickly hit the end recording button on his phone and sat in back down on his desk._

_Blaine smiled. “Thank you. I had good source material,” he said as he walked over to the wall and hung_ _his guitar on its wall hanger._

_Kurt tried not to stare as Blaine’s shirt rode up a little, revealing smooth, tanned skin and the top of the v-line above his small green bicycle shorts._

_“Yes, it’s a cute story, but I meant you. You have amazing energy when you perform. Like, you’re at home.”_

_Blaine goofily looked around at his bedroom. “I am at home,” he laughed. “But I know what you mean. I love performing. I was the lead in my glee club in high school, and I went to college with the intent of majoring in music composition. Unfortunately, out of state tuition is expensive at NYU, and my father refused to pay for it if I didn’t major in something practical. I took a few teaching courses to appease him, and I fell in love with it. I found that I could use music in my classroom, and I could still perform in other venues as well. I still minored in music and got my endorsements to teach it if need be. It’s actually how I got my foot in the door. My first job was a position teaching an elementary music class because the music teacher took maternity leave. When she came back, they offered me a regular teaching position, which I gladly accepted. I’ve been there ever since,” Blaine explained._

_“You said out of state tuition. Where are you from originally?” Kurt questioned, sitting up straight in his desk chair._

_“Ohio. Westerville. It’s a suburb of Columbus.”_

_Kurt’s mouth widened in surprise. “Yeah. I know where Westerville is. I’m from Lima.”_

_“Seriously? What made you move out here?”_

_“Rachel Berry.” Kurt laughed._

_“The Rachel Berry! The tony-award winner, Rachel Berry?”_

_“One and the same,” Kurt nodded. We went to high school together, and we made plans to go to NYADA together. Except, she got in and I didn’t. I got accepted to NYU. I can’t believe we never met. What year did you graduate?”_

_“NYU is a huge school. We probably didn’t go to the same campus. And I graduated in 2017. It took me a while because I was a double major. I worked a job as well those last two years because living in New York is expensive and so are all of the tests you’re required to take in order to get your license,” Blaine explained. “What about you?”_

_“I graduated in the fall semester of 2015. I took on an overload each semester and enrolled in summer classes so that I could graduate a year earlier.”_

_“That’s impressive. Any particular reason?” Blaine questioned,_ _  
__“Basically, because New York is expensive and I wanted to bring in a paycheck I didn’t want my dad paying my rent.”_

_“Did you always want to be an illustrator?”_

_“God no,” Kurt replied. “I actually started out as a theater major, but I wasn’t having any luck getting roles. During my Freshman year, one of my professors asked me to model for her art class. Fully clothed. Don’t look at me like that,” Kurt laughed. “She told me that she often asked theater majors because they liked the experience. You know, they viewed it as an acting opportunity. And she said I had the most beautiful skin she had ever seen.”_

_“You do have very nice skin,” Blaine blurted, his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink._

_“Thank you. I have an hour-long skin regimen that I do nightly. But anyway, as I sat in that class, I grew mesmerized by what I saw. I sketched a lot in high school, mostly clothing designs and such, but you learn to draw the human body when you design clothes, you know. I had some downtime between classes, so I started sketching again, and that professor saw some of my work. She encouraged me to change my major.”_

_Blaine rested his chin on his palm. “To illustration?”_

_“Uh, no. Visual Arts. But after I took an internship at Blackbird Publishing, I took a few classes. I figured it would be useful, but I guess I never saw myself as an illustrator until I started working there. Isabelle found my sketchbook, and the rest is history. The last few years, I’ve been doing low-key projects and working with unknowns that never had any intention of finishing what they started. Don’t get me wrong. I love illustrating. It was just kinda frustrating.”_

_“I promise I have every intention of getting this book published,” Blaine looked a little hurt._

_Kurt was quick to shake his head. “Of course you will. You aren’t like those guys. I’m sorry if you thought I meant you. You aren’t an unknown. You’ve written before. And you aren’t a privileged rich kid that thinks he’s going to write an international bestseller without putting in the manhours. The last guy didn’t even bother to write the book himself. He tried to pay off some kid to ghostwrite it for him. Unfortunately, he didn’t bother to tell him that. It was a big mess, and it never got published._

_“I’m sorry,” Blaine said sincerely. “How did you even know that I’ve been published? It was a nonfiction book that got a limited release.” Blaine asked._

_“I do my research, Blaine,” Kurt replied. “I was pleased to actually be working with someone who has experience writing a book._

_“I’m no Dr. Seuss or Eric Carle. I don’t expect this to explode in popularity.”_

_“You’re much too modest. It’s really good. I do think it will be a hit when it gets released. Although, you may not want to get your hopes up based on my projections. I thought Unicorn Poop would be a hit too,” Kurt frowned._

_“It should have been. Maybe, you should do another edition. With the way unicorn culture has exploded, it may get better press,” Blaine said, rolling his shoulders a little as if to stretch._

_“No,” Kurt shook his head, biting his lip a little as he thought of the plan that formulated in his head while Blaine was singing. “Seeing it fail once was enough. Besides, I can’t put Brittany through that again. She was devastated,” he sighed. “Although, I think she’d get a kick out of your song. Could I play it for her? I kinda recorded it. Would that be ok?.”_

_“Sure. I’d be honored. I thought I saw you pushing buttons on your phone,” Blaine smiled. “So, about the cover art. I think you are right regarding_ a sad Prater on the cover. I guess I didn’t think of it that way. Thanks for being so honest about it.”

“Thank you for thanking me for that and not getting offended by it. At least you can take constructive criticism.”

“It’s the only way to improve. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” Blaine remarked, scratching his head. “I mean, I wouldn’t even read a book to my firsties that was sad unless it related to a life lesson or something. My kiddos mostly come from a rough socioeconomic background. They have enough sadness in their lives. That’s why books like Unicorn Poop was a perfect read-aloud. It helped me start off the day on a joyful note.”

“Oh God, I bet you never even frowned once at your students,” Kurt chuckled.

“Like I said, I love what I do. And of course, I didn’t smile nonstop, but I did most of the time. But it’s like you said. You don’t put an unhappy character on the cover. You don’t put an unhappy, frowny teacher in a first-grade classroom unless you want to set the classroom up for failure. Think about it, would you want to learn anything from someone who is obviously miserable?”

“Very true. I bet they miss you, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt said with a smile.

“Then, let’s get this book finished so I can return to them as soon as this sabbatical is over.”

_______________________________________________________________


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Isabelle have a work meeting, and Blaine and Brittany join in.

**Chapter 7**

**“** So Kurt, how is it going with Mr. Anderson’s book? Do you have any pages complete yet?”

Kurt nodded at Isabelle. “Yes. I have the cover and the first four pages complete.”

“Already? That’s amazing, Kurt! Has Blaine seen them?” Isabelle asked as she adjusted her laptop monitor. 

“Yeah. We talk every day. He’s amazing, Isabelle. Just absolutely inspirational. And he’s so approachable. If I have a question, I can just email him and he answers me immediately. Actually, we’ve exchanged phone numbers. It’s just texts, but that way, if I have a question, I can ask him without having to set up a Zoom meeting.”

Isabelle grinned widely. “Oh, I’ve seen this look before. Kurt, you’re smitten.”

“What? No, Isabelle. He’s a client. I like him. He’s a great guy. But I work with him.”

“But not forever. It’s a three-month contract. Your part should be roughly completely in six weeks, unless we need to do rewrites or something. And at this rate, you might be finished before then.”

“Isabelle, I can’t believe you’re encouraging this. If we were to even try to date and things went sour, it’d be impossible to work with him again. You know how things went with Chase.”

“And they went that way because Chase was an idiot that didn’t want anything serious. But you aren’t like that. You’re a romantic at heart. And so is Blaine,” Isabelle smiled knowingly.

“Wait a second! Are you trying to set us up?” Kurt shrieked. “Woman, are you insane?”

“That’s debatable. I mean, I was the one that thought Unicorn Poop would be an international success,” she frowned.

“Speaking of that, Blaine shared something with me a few days ago, and I think I need to share it. Is your volume up?”

Isabelle nodded. “Go ahead.” 

Kurt pulled up the video and pressed play. He tried to watch Isabelle’s face as she listened to find any signs that she enjoyed it, but he quickly got wrapped into the memory of Blaine performing the song, strumming the chords and smiling wildly at the screen. At him. Before he knew it, he heard clapping. 

“That was absolutely amazing! Has Brittany heard it yet?”

“No, but he told me that I could play it for her. I didn’t really ask him if I could play it for you,” Kurt frowned. 

“I’m glad you did. It was brilliant.”

“I wish I had video. He gets so animated. It’s amazing to watch him. He really brings it to life.” 

“Do you think he’d play it for us. For Brittany and I?”

“Yeah, I think so? Why? 

All of a sudden, Kurt saw another window pop up on the Zoom window. It was dialing Brittany S. Pierce. “Wait a second! Isabelle. What are you-?

Before he could finish the question, Brittany was waving back at him. “Kurt. Anabelle.”

“Isabelle,” Kurt corrected.

“Yeah, ok. So, how are you?”

“We’re great, Brittany. And you?” Isabelle asked.

“I’m good. I have a yoga session in about twenty minutes. Is there something you need?”

“Yeah. Do you remember your book, Unicorn Poop?”

“Of course I do,” Brittany frowned. “But noone else does.”

“Not true. Kurt’s working with a new author. A school teacher named Blaine Anderson, and he turned Unicorn Poop into a song,” Isabelle said.

“Wait, seriously. “How did he do that?”

“He had to change the words around alot so they would rhyme, and he changed the format a little, but it’s still the same story. I think you’ll love it, Britt. He said that I could play it for you.”

“Oh, you’ve got to. I really want to hear it. Can you play it for me, kurt. Please!” Brittany pleaded.

“Actually, we can do better. We can get him to play it for you.” Isabelle said. “He’s logging on right now.” 

“Wait, what?” Kurt said as Blaine popped up on the screen.  Instantly, there was Blaine’s smiling face. 

“Hi, Ms. Wright. Kurt.” he waved. “And who is- Oh my god. It’s Brittany S. Pierce. I love your book! Unicorn Poop was one of my students’ favorite books.” He was practically bouncing on his seat like am excited puppy. “If I ever get to meet you in person, could you sign my copy? My students would love it so much.” 

“Actually, I could do something better. I could come and read it to them. I love kids, and it would be nice to meet some that have heard of my story.”  
“Oh my God! Are you serious? You’d do that?” Blaine almost shouted with excitement.

“Of course I would. If I could sing it with you.” Brittany grinned. 

“You heard it. Kurt played it for you?”

“No, not yet. We were hoping that you would be so kind as to play it for us,” Isabelle requested.

“Sure. I guess. He grabbed his guitar off of the wall. “Give me just a second. Ms. Pierce, I hope you don’t mind but I had to change some things to get the words to work as a song. Is that ok?” 

“Yeah, of course. I just want to hear it. Nobody has taken an interest in my story for so long.”

“Ok.” Blaine began strumming his guitar and opened his mouth to sing the words.

_ Oh, once I went walking _

_ In a forest nearby _

Brittany’s face lit up in delight as she watched Blaine perform as if she was completely enamored by his performance. Kurt watched her at first, but then his eyes drifted to Blaine. He couldn’t help it. Blaine’s energy was infectious. He was even more animated and bouncy this time as he acted out the lyrics to the whimsy song. Kurt knew that he was probably grinning just as much or even more than Brittany but he couldn’t help it. Blaine was incredible. As Blaine sang the line about riding through the enchanted forest and holding on tightly, he allowed himself to get lost in a daydream of him and Blaine riding on the unicorn together as he clung tightly to Blaine’s waist, pressed against his back as he rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. He imagined Blaine placing a quick peck to his cheek as Fluff galloped through the trees, the wind blowing through his hair, making it an absolute mess, and he simply didn’t care. It was a perfect fantasy.”

“That was amazing!” 

Kurt shook his head, ridding the daydream out of his head. This was a work meeting with his boss and his former client. This was not the time to fantasize about his current client. He needed to focus. “I know, right,” Kurt added, groaning internally for sounding like a teenaged girl. “Blaine, I’m sorry, but I played it for her, and apparently, I told her how it was even better to see it than just to hear it, and she begged us. Is it ok?”

“It’s more than ok. It’s her work. I’m honored to play it for her. I was inspired by her book.”

“And I’m perspired by your song,” Brittany replied.

“It’s inspired, Britt.”

“Well, I’m inspired by both of you. In light of the explosion of unicorn culture, I have an idea. I think we should rerelease Unicorn Poop as a collaboration,” Isabelle suggested.

“As a what?” Brittany scratched her head.

“A collaboration. That means you would write it with someone.”

“With who?”

“With Blaine. He’s already written it. You would just have to tweak it a little,” Isabelle answered. 

Blaine shook his head. “Wait a second. I don’t know if I have time for that right now. I’m already working on Prater the Gator, and my sabbatical is only for three months. I just don’t know I’d have the time.”

“You’ve already written it. It’s perfect the way it is as long as Brittany agrees. Brittany, do you agree?”

“Agree to what?” Brittany asked, still confused by the conversation.

“Agree to Blaine’s lyrics. Are you ok with what he’s written?” Isabelle asked.

“Sure. They are perfect. I love it.” Brittany replied excitedly.

“So, it’s decided. We’ll re-release Unicorn Poop with the new format and include the sheet music in the back so that they can be sung. I love it,” Isabelle gushed. 

“So wait, am I doing new illustrations for the new release?” Kurt asked.

“That’d be great, although I don’t think it needs to change that much. The original illustrations were great.” Isabelle said.

“But they were with a girl,” Britt blurted. “Blaine’s a boy.”

“I don’t think that matters. A girl character is fine,” Isabelle said.

Brittany shook her head. “I think this one should be a boy. A boy like Blaine, with cemented hair and little glasses and a bowtie.”

“Aw, that would be adorable,” Isabelle gushed. “Like a miniature Blaine. With a little polo shirt, and we have to include a bowtie. Definitely.”

“Do you think they even remember that we’re here?” Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled. “Probably not. But would you like that? Would you like me to draw you as the main character in Unicorn Poop?”

“I’d be honored. But do you have time to illustrate both?” Blaine asked, a look of concern on his face.

“Of course he will,” Isabelle spoke for Kurt. “Prater is his primary project. We’d have to get Unicorn Poop redrafted and formatted before the illustration would ever start. He’s all yours until he finishes the work on your book.”

“Well then. Ok. Great,” Blaine grinned. “I’ll type up the lyrics and send them to you this afternoon.”

“And I’ll type up a contract and drop it in the mail this week. For both of you.” She said to Blaine and Brittany.”

“Oh shoot. I’ve got to start my yoga session. Elliott will kill me if I’m late.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Isabelle smiled. “Just fax or mail the contract back in after you sign it and we’ll be all set. I’ll be in contact.”

“Ok,” Brittany nodded. “Gotta go.” She logged off and the screen changed so that was just Isabelle, Blaine, and Kurt.

“I’ve got to go as well. I need to talk to legal so we can get the contracts drawn up immediately. Thank you so much Blaine for sharing that with me.”

“Thank Kurt. I told him he could show it to Brittany. I didn’t think he’d show it to you as well, but I’m glad that he did.”

“I’d love to cut a video of you singing it. But I’d have to get in touch with a production company. Would you be interested?”

Blaine blinked. “Wait, really?”

“Yes. It’s incredible. You’re a very talented performer, Blaine. And it would be great promotion for the book’s rerelease. It might help it get the publicity it would need. And it would give you exposure so that when we released your book, you’d already have your name out there. People would be excited to see what you have in store for them next.”

“Ok, I guess. If you think that it’ll help. Sure.” Blaine pursed his lips and looked away from the camera.

“Great. Well, I’ve got to go boys. Keep me informed on the progress of Prater. Kurt says it moving along smoothly.”

“We will. It’s going to be fabulous,” Kurt singsonged. “Bye.”

Isabelle waved and signed off.

Blaine shook his head. “What just happened here?”

“You just got signed to another book deal. Are you ok with that?” Kurt asked, a little puzzled that Blaine seemed a little upset.

“I guess I have to be,” Blaine replied curtly.

“Wait a second. Are you upset about this? I thought you’d be excited. It’s another book deal.”

“It’s fine, Kurt. it’s just a lot to take in, and I’ve got so much to do already. I need to go. I have to type those lyrics up and send them to her like I promised.”

“Wait, Blaine. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, gotta go,” Blaine said and immediately clicked end meeting.

Kurt stared at the screen in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'd also like to suggest that you guys hop over to my other current WIP Rim Job. It's not as racy as it sounds. It's probably the closest thing to a crackfic I've ever written, and basically it's just full of misunderstanding and hilarity. 
> 
> I also want to give a shout out to Voyage Asia and say if you haven't been reading The Seduction. It's definitely worth the read. I'm also the concert by Little Escapist. It's got me tore up. Stay well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out why Blaine is upset.

**Chapter 8**

Blaine’s head was spinning. He wasn’t sure what just happened in the meeting a few minutes ago. One moment he was excited about collaborating with Brittany S. Pierce so they could release his version of Unicorn Poop, and the next he was left with an overwhelming feeling. Now, he was responsible for two books instead of one and a video. He closed his laptop and sat down on his bed in frustration. 

A knock at his door startled him. “Blaine?”

“Sam?” Blaine called as he stood up and unlatched the lock on his bedroom door.

“You aren’t in another meeting are you?” Sam asked, barging through his door. “I thought I heard you playing that poop song again. I thought you were playing it for fun the other day and I tried to come in and join you, but the door was locked.”

“I was in a meeting with Kurt then. Actually, I was in a meeting with him just a few minutes ago,” Blaine explained as he sat back down on his bed.

“You were meeting about the Poop Song?” Sam asked, plopping down beside Blaine on the bed.

“Yeah. Kurt asked me to sing it for him the other day. He recorded me doing the song and played it for his boss and she wants Brittany and me to collaborate together to release it as a new edition.”

“Wait, seriously! That’s amazing!” Sam gushed, but then he saw Blaine’s less than pleased expression. “Or not. What’s wrong? It’s a second book deal, and it’s one of your favorite stories, right? This is a great opportunity!”

“It is,” Blaine sighed. “And I should be excited, but in all honesty, it’s also overwhelming. They said I wouldn’t really have to do anything because I’ve already written the words, but I’m not sure it’s professional quality. I mean, the book has already failed once, and Brittany seemed so excited that this might be a second chance for her book to find success. I don’t want to let her down. I mean, with Prater, that’s all on me. But if Unicorn Poop fails again, it’s all my fault because I’m responsible for the rewrite. And I just can’t do that to them.

”Them? You mean her? That Brittany chick?”

“Yeah. Kurt said she hasn’t attempted to write again even though she’s actually good. But I mean Kurt too. His career has been stagnant as well. He’s a brilliant illustrator, but ever since that book came out, he’s been stuck with these talentless little boys that never finish the projects they start. It’s not fair. He deserves better. They both do.”

“So this is an opportunity to give them that second chance,” Sam reasoned. “That’s a great thing.”

“Unless it fails again,” Blaine said, letting his head fall in his hands.

“But it’s not going to fail again. It’s amazing, Blaine. You’re a great writer. You said Kurt, the author chick, and the boss lady loved it, right? And your students loved it too. They’re the audience, and they’re telling you that they love what you’ve done. There’s no way it won't be a success.

“Except, it’s already failed once before. This business is unpredictable. It’s like with Dr. Seuss.”

“You mean, only the most well-known and beloved children’s author of all time?” Sam scratched his head in confusion. “He’s a legend. I know nothing about children’s authors, but I definitely know he wasn’t a failure.”

“His first book failed. He took it to twenty-seven different publishers before someone picked it up.”

“It didn’t fail. It got picked up. That just means that twenty-six other publishers were really stupid. And things have changed since then. If it doesn’t do well as a book, you could always put it on Youtube or publish it on ebooks. You could even go through another publisher. Blaine, you’re meant to do this. 

Blaine shook his head. “I’m doing this as a side project, Sam. “I have a class to return to. They need me.”

Sam smiled at his friend. “We’ve talked about this. The lady they hired will do just fine.”

Blaine’s head dropped down into his hands. “Tina texted me this afternoon. The sub they hired, Ms. Holliday, she quit. She said it had something to do with this online learning thing, and it was just too confusing. So they have nobody to teach my class. I can’t leave my students like that. And Ms. Wright said something about recording a video to promote the book, and that all takes time. I just don’t know how I’m going to do all of this if I go back to work.”

“Blaine, you can’t go back right now. You’re on leave. It’s not your responsibility to rush back. It’s your principal’s job to hire someone else to fill the position that’s not irresponsible.”

“But I’m being irresponsible because I abandoned my students, and now they have nobody.”  
“Blaine. You didn’t leave your students. You’re following your dreams. Isn’t that what you’ve always told them to do? You tell them to dream big and make goals. You’ve got to do the same thing, or else you be a hippopotamus.”

“A hippopotamus?” Blaine stared at his friend in confusion. “Wait. You mean, a hypocrite?”

“Yeah, you know what I mean. You’ve got a real talent for writing, Blaine, and you owe it to yourself and your students to publish your alligator book and help people like me, that didn’t ever really like math because it didn’t make sense. A book like Prater the Gator would’ve helped me not hate it so much. It’ll help other kids like me that hated to read because it was challenging.”

Blaine sighed. “But what if it fails?”

“What is it that you tell your students about failure. That the only time you actually fail is when you fail to dust yourself off and try again.”

“It’s you only fail if you fail to try, Sam,” Blaine said with a small smile. “And you know I hate it when you use my own words against me.”

“You only hate it because you know that I’m right. Or technically, you’re right. If this book fails, it doesn’t mean that you’re a failure. Not as long as you get back out there. Would you call Kurt a failure? The book that he illustrated was a failure and he hasn’t had any other books published since. 

“What? No! Of course not.”

“But his work wasn’t successful.”

“That’s because people didn’t see how brilliant it was. Besides, it didn’t stop him. He’s done other work. He just hasn’t gotten to show it,” Blaine argued.

“Kinda like you,” Sam countered. “I mean, everyone that’s heard your work has said that it was amazing. So now, it’s your turn to get it noticed.”

Blaine nodded. “Fine, you have a point,” he said with a little smile. “It’s just a lot of pressure. I really don’t want to let anyone down, especially Kurt. The artwork he’s done so far for Prater is incredible. Have I shown it to you lately?”

“Not since this morning?” Sam laughed. "Does he have five more pages now or something?”

Blaine shook his head and chuckled. “No. No new pages today. But he sent me those two this morning and they were brilliant.”

Sam shook his head. “Sometimes I hate your dad.”

“Where did that come from?” Blaine asked, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

“Because you have faith in everyone except yourself. It was like you pushing me toward modeling when I was working at that diner. You told me to go for it, and that failure wasn’t an option. When I failed to get work, you kept encouraging me until I landed a good agent, and even then, you pushed me to go for the good gigs. You pushed Tina into getting her Master’s degree, and I know for a fact that you helped Sebastian get that gig at the theater. I think your dad pushing you to change your major to something he thought was more practical really damaged your self-esteem. You’re talented, Blaine. You have a real gift, and you owe it to yourself and to your students to go out there and live your dream. This is a real opportunity to do that. And it’s a chance to say screw you to your dad. Hell, it’s a chance to help Kurt accomplish his dream too.”

Blaine nodded. “You’re right. I know you’re right. But what about my students?”

“I think that you should talk to them. Have a Zoom meeting with them. I know they’d tell you to go for it. Besides, they’re all being homeschooled right now anyway. I’m sure they’re missing you like crazy.”

“Sam. You’re a genius!” Blaine exclaimed, grabbing his laptop from his nightstand.

“Most scholars would disagree, but I’ll take it,” Sam said with a smile. “Set it up. Talk to your students.”

"Ok," Blaine said, "And then, I need to talk to Kurt." He immediately started setting up a Zoom Meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. Real-life has been super busy. I went back to work last week, and I've had other things going. I am also writing Rim Job. Sometimes, I have issues focusing on multiple stories at once. Thanks for sticking with me. Thoughts? I'd love to hear from you all.
> 
> I wanted to give a shout out to the Klaine and CrissColfer Library on Tumblr. The three ladies that run the library do an amazing job organizing and recommending fics. They are also organizing the Klaine fanfiction awards. You can nominate fics for 23 categories up to July 19. Voting will run from July 26-August 9. This is a great way to acknowledge your favorite fic writers and stories. Check it out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine explains to Kurt the reason he was less than excited to get offered a second book deal.

**Chapter 9**

Two days. Forty-eight hours of radio silence from Blaine. And Kurt had no explanation as to why. He felt like he knew Blaine well enough to know that he had been upset when he signed off from their last Zoom meeting. The meeting in which Isabelle told him that they had another book deal. Blaine should’ve been ecstatic. He should’ve been and yet, he had looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Kurt ran his fingers through his unstyled hair. There was no point in fixing it because there was no one to impress. Elliott had seen him after he had projectile vomited last year when he had a horrible case of the flu so he’s seen him look worse, although admittedly, not much. He had dark circles around his eyes and he was still in his pajamas. 

“Hey Kurt, can you help me with my session tod- Woah! Are you sick? You look like death warmed over.” Elliott rushed over to Kurt and placed his hand on Kurt’s forehead. “Have you lost your sense of taste or smell? What about the runs? Do you have diarrhea?”

“No, Elliott. I do not have diarrhea. I don’t have COVID. I just haven’t slept well the last few nights,” Kurt replied with a sigh.

“And the yoga pants?”

Kurt sighed. “You asked me to help you with your session.”

“You slept in that,” Elliott retorted.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “What’s the point in taking hours to get ready if I’m stuck here?”

Elliott grabbed a chair from the dinette set and sat down right next to Kurt at his desk. He had positioned the chair so that he was facing Kurt. He placed his hand on his friend’s knee, causing Kurt to swivel his chair so that they were now facing one another. Kurt immediately dropped his head so that he could duck Elliott’s questioning eyes. “Ok. Who are you and what have you done to Kurt? What’s going on? Is this about Blaine?”

“I haven’t heard from him in two days. We were talking multiple times a day, and now he’s giving me the cold shoulder. I thought he’d be ecstatic about the book deal, but he looked upset, and when I emailed him, he told me that he had to type up the words for Isabelle and he would get back to me when he could. That was two days ago, Elliott,” Kurt said, slumping in his desk chair. “I don’t know why, but I think that he’s pissed at me.” 

“You don’t know that. Maybe a family emergency came up. Or maybe he got sick.”

A look of worry spread across Kurt’s face. “Oh God! Do you think he’s ok? I should go check on him. I still have some of that chicken and rice soup leftover that I made last night. Do you think he’d like that? 

“You’re quarantined, Kurt. How would you get it to him? You aren’t an essential worker.”

I could get him some sent over from that place that he likes so much. That vegan place in Brooklyn. Something to do with a cat in the title,” Kurt muttered to himself.

“Brooklyn Whiskers Bakery? “Elliott asked, shrugging.

“That’s it,” Kurt squeaked excitedly, swiveling his chair and pulling up a new browser. They have delivery. I could get it delivered to him.”

“Do you have his address?” 

Kurt’s shoulders slumped. “No. I just know that he lives in Bushwick too. He has an apartment with his roommate Sam.”

“The underwear god?” Elliott asked, waggling his eyebrows. “Hell, you get me the address, I’ll deliver the soup myself.”

“Horny toad,” Kurt giggled. “I told you, he’s straight. And I have no clue how to get his address.”

“Call HR at the office. They’ll have it. They must if they have to mail checks and paperwork to him and stuff.”

“El, you’re a genius!” Kurt exclaimed as he pulled up the HR director’s contact information. “Marley, I need to send something to Mr. Anderson for Isabelle, and I forgot to ask her for his address. Could I get that information, please.”

“Sure. Give me just a second and I’ll look it right up.”

“You’re welcome,” Elliott mouthed. 

_____________________________________________________________________

“Blaine, you have a delivery. Did you order more cronuts?” Sam asked, opening the box to take a peek inside. They were cronuts. Even though Sam knew that they’d go straight to his waist, he grabbed a pastry and started to shove it in his mouth when he felt a hand smack him on the back of the head lightly. 

“Hey, don’t open those. I didn’t order anything,” Blaine said, his eyebrows raised in confusion. “Did you?”

“Of course not. You know I can’t eat stuff like that so close to a shoot.”

“And yet,” Blaine pointed to the pastry in Sam's hand. “It looks like you were going to say to hell with it and eat one anyway. Did the delivery person say who ordered it?”

“No. She just said it was for you. There’s actually another package too. It smells delicious. Do you want it? All I had for lunch was a bowl of Special K.”

“Sam, what the hell? Of course I want it,” he said, grabbing the box from Sam’s hand and inhaling the familiar scent. “Oh my God! It’s the asparagus omelette. My favorite. Are you sure they didn’t say who sent this?”

“No, but they gave me the receipt. I didn’t look at it because they said it was already paid for, but maybe it says something.” Sam snatched the paper off the side of the box of cronuts as he took another bite of his pastry. “It says courtesy of Blackbird Publishing.”

“Wow! That was super nice of them. I wonder how they knew what I lik-,” Blaine stopped mid-sentence and sat down his plastic fork. “Kurt. I bet he sent this. To celebrate.”

“Or to declare his undying devotion to you,” Sam teased, waggling his eyebrows at his best friend. “How did he even know that you like Whisker’s?”

“I told him, but I never thought that he’d remember.”

Sam grinned. “Of course he remembered, ‘cuz he loves you,” Sam teased again. 

“That’s so sweet of him,” Blaine smiled fondly. “Shoot! I forgot to email him back. I was pretty short with him the other day and then I didn’t get a chance to email him back yesterday after the Zoom Meetings with my kiddos. I was so upset after I talked to them that I forgot. He probably thinks I’m blowing him off.”

“I bet he wishes you were,” Sam smirked.

“Shut it. It’s a professional relationship. We’re coworkers, and he’s just super nice.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he sends everyone he works with their favorite omelet and pastries. That place is a little pricey,” Sam added. 

“I need to thank him. Maybe I could do something for him?”

“The blowing thing sounded like a pretty good start,” Sam laughed.

Blaine smacked his friend on the head again. “You shut it. Wait! I Know! Cheesecake! It’s his favorite. I could send him one. They have the best chocolate cheesecake I’ve ever tasted.” Blaine picked up the phone and stopped. “Wait! I don’t know what his address is.”

Sam cocked his head sideways in confusion. “How do you think that Kurt got yours?”

“From the Publishing Company, I’m sure,” Blaine replied as he quickly scrolled through the contacts in his phone. “I’ll just call Isabelle. “Yes, I’ll hold,” Blaine said to the receptionist. He hummed Blackbird by the Beatles while he waited. “Hello, Ms. Wright. I just wanted to check and make sure that you got the document that I sent you. You did. Great! And I also wanted to thank you for the pastries.”

“Pastries? I personally didn’t send any pastries but the company might have. I’ll bet those were from Mr. Hummel. He used to do that when he was my assistant. I had to get my clothes tailored because I started putting on weight,” she said with a laugh. “How’s it going with your book? Kurt says it’s going well, but I wanted to ask you.”

“It’s good. We’re making a lot of progress. Has he sent you any of his illustrations?”

“He sent me the cover picture. It’s adorable,” Isabelle replied. 

“Thank you. He’s really great.” Blaine smiled. 

“Yes, he is. And you’re pretty great too. Both Brittany and Kurt are so excited that we get to put Unicorn Poop back out there again. I hate that the first attempt was a failure.”

“I hope that it doesn’t fail this time,” Blaine replied.

“I hope it doesn’t either. Kurt doesn’t need another setback like last time. I’m so glad that you two are working so well together. You two make a fantastic team. So, was there anything else that I can assist you with?”

“You already confirmed my suspicions that it was Kurt that sent the baked goods. I’d like to return the favor. Could you help me out? I don’t have his address.”

“Sure thing. I’ll redirect you to HR. Anything else?”

“Actually yes. I need to ask a favor.”

______________________________________________________________________

Kurt sighed and opened his email and mindlessly scrolled down so that he could see the first message he received since he’d checked that morning. After his discussion with Elliott, he had decided to close it out and take a work break. He ended up helping Elliott teach a partner’s class for his daily Zoom class and then he started working on the new artwork for Unicorn Poop. He finished a rough sketch of the cover when he realized that it was nearing the close of his workday and he hadn’t checked his email. 

He answered several emails when he noticed a new email from Blaine. He immediately clicked on the message. 

**Subject:** Blaine Anderson is inviting you to a scheduled Zoom Meeting

Topic: Thank you

Time: 4:30 PM Eastern Daylight Time

Meeting ID: 16465580216

Join Zoom Meeting

[ https://blackbirdpress.zoom.us/j/ 1646558021 ](https://warrenschools.zoom.us/j/952669381) 9

Dear Kurt,

I’m so sorry that I didn’t contact you sooner. A lot has happened in the last few days, but I wanted to thank you for the pastries. You know that that place is my favorite. I know that this is short notice, but I hope that you can spare a few moments so that we can talk. 

Sincerely,

Blaine Anderson

Kurt glanced down at the bottom of the screen. It was four twenty-nine. Short notice was an understatement, but it had been two days. And it could be an emergency. Kurt clicked on the link immediately, and all of a sudden, he was face to face with the bushy-haired man who had dominated his thoughts for the last few days. 

“Blaine? Is everything ok?” Kurt asked, his voice going up a little at the end when he saw Blaine’s scruffy, tired face. “What’s wrong? You look,” Kurt paused so as to not say the wrong thing, “a little frazzled.”

“I could say the same for you. Is that a tank top?”

“Oh shit. I was so surprised and baffled by your Zoom invite that I forgot what I was wearing. I was helping Elliott with his Partners class and I forgot to change.”

“You gotta tell me the name of his studio because I’d love to join,” Blaine smiled, “just so I could see this more relaxed side of you.”

“I’m just grateful you can only see my shirt,” Kurt blushed.

Blaine’s cheeks got bright red. “Why? Are you one of those guys who Zooms with no pants on?”

Kurt’s cheeks turned crimson. “God no. It’s just yoga pants. But they’re a little tight. You know how yoga pants are. It’s embarrassing, especially since this is a work meeting.”

Blaine cleared his throat and looked down at something off-screen. “It’s fine, Kurt. You saw me in my running shorts, and I told you from the beginning that I want you to be comfortable so that I can be comfortable. Actually, I'm relieved that you aren’t all decked out with the way I probably look,” Blaine said, stroking his scruff on his chin. Since I’m home, I haven’t even bothered to shave. I probably look like a caveman.”

“Not at all. I like it,” Kurt said with a smile. “Have your students seen you like that?”

“Yeah, actually, they are the reason that I forgot to get back to you. It’s been a crazy couple of days.”

“Is everything ok?” Kurt questioned.

Blaine sighed. “I’m a little better now after someone sent me my favorite snack. You didn’t have to do that.”

Kurt smiled a toothy smile. “Neither did you although I’ll never turn down cheesecake. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I believe you did it first,” Blaine grinned. 

“I wanted to say thank you. You should’ve seen Brittany. She was so excited, Blaine. I haven’t seen her this happy since the release date of the original book. And it’s all because of your song. Brittany and I get a chance at redemption. But, it’s kinda an apology as well.”

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion. “An apology. Why? You have no reason to apologize.”

“Yes, I do. I didn’t ask you if you wanted me to show Isabelle. You weren’t ready for the meeting that you were ambushed with. And I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

Kurt shook his head. “It’s not ok. I know we don’t know each other all that well, but Lady Gaga you aren’t.

“Meaning?” Blaine puzzled.

“You have a lousy poker face,” Kurt smiled softly. “So, what’s wrong? Was it because I showed Isabelle the song?”

Blaine nodded. “No, not really. Yes, it did take me by surprise, but that’s not what has me down.”

“Blaine, please, tell me. I’ll listen. Even if you’re about to bless me out.”

Blaine smiled. “Seriously, Kurt. you gave me cronuts. We’re ok. I was just nervous because I was afraid I was a little overextended. I mean, I only have five weeks left of my sabbatical, and now I have two books to finish instead of one.”

“But Unicorn Poop is finished,” Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s ok for a classroom, but it isn’t professionally ready, especially if we are going to print the music notes and lyrics in the back. I don’t want it to be subpar.”

“I bet you couldn’t do anything subpar. I’ve heard it. It was perfect just the way it was. Besides, we have a team of editors and professionals that will polish anything that isn’t. You’ve already done your part.”

“In theory, but what if it isn’t good enough. You said it yourself. Brittany is excited. I can be responsible for her book failing a second time,” Blaine said, his eyes avoiding Kurt’s. 

“And you won’t be. It’s amazing, Blaine. It won’t fail again. Things have changed since then. Unicorns are all the rage, and that blogger mom had some scandal, and people don’t follow her like they used to. Besides, Isabelle has a perfect marketing strategy.”

“And that would be?” Blaine asked curiously, his amber eyes staring into Kurt’s through the monitor screen.

“You. Well, you and Brittany. You two would be great performing the song together. We could shoot a promotional video.”

“Kurt, wait. I have to tell you something. I can’t. I’m not even sure I can finish Prater right now.”

“Wait, why? Blaine, what’s wrong? I thought you said there was no way that you wouldn’t finish this,” Kurt almost yelled. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you said you wouldn’t abandon this book.”

“And I’m not,” Blaine countered, crossing his arms in his defense. “But my students come first,”

“Of course they do. But they have a capable teacher.”

“Actually, they don’t. Ms. Holiday bailed. Something about not signing up for an internet gig. My kiddos are devastated.”

Kurt nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry, Blaine. But they’ll find someone else,” Kurt reassured Him. 

“There’s a sub shortage. Several teachers have quit due to this COVID mess and some have gotten sick. They need me, Kurt. There’s no one else.”

Kurt smiled. “What if there was?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think I know the perfect person,” Kurt said with a sly smile. 

“Who?” Blaine smiles apprehensively. 

“Do you trust me?”

Blaine nodded. “Of course I do.”

“Good, because I have somebody I’d like you to meet.

________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Sorry I haven’t published in a while. I started back to work, and on top of that, I launched my own side business. I think I’ve mentioned before that I am a heavy crafter, and I started selling my own handmade jewelry. I’ve been exhausted. Thank you for some guests who kicked my butt and reminded me that it’s been a while since I’ve updated. I hope to update some of my other stories soon. Thanks for bearing with me. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds the perfect person to fill in for Blaine for the rest of his sabbatical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Sorry for the long hiatus. Between piles of homework, a new business, surgery, and a very mentally and physically demanding job, I’ve just struggled to write lately. I’ve been writing a little, piece by piece throughout the months, but I just didn’t really have time to edit or polish everything until now. I finished Rim Job last week, and it’s time for this one. Domestic Partners should come soon. 
> 
> In this verse, Finn didn’t pass. I don’t think he has in any of my works because, in my world, I just don’t want to imagine the glee universe without him. 

**Chapter 10**

“Hey little brother!” Finn waved at the monitor. “What’s up?”

“I’m over six months older than you, Finn,” Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes at his step-brother. 

“And I’m over six inches taller than you, so like it or not, you’re my little brother. And you being older just means you’re going to show age sooner.”

Kurt shook his head. “Not likely, with my nightly skin regimen and your love of potato chips and deep-fried junk. But you just go ahead with that delusion,” Kurt chuckled. “So, how’s it going with Rachel?”

“It’s fine. Not as hectic as I thought it would be, even though we’re both busy. She’s been rehearsing for her new show, and I’ve been running all over the city doing substitute jobs. I never knew there were so many elementary schools in New York City. But I’m working steadily. Well, I was before this pandemic caused the schools to close. I was kinda worried that I wouldn’t be able to find stable work since I moved up here in the middle of the year, and my license is only valid in Ohio.”

“Can’t you teach on a waiver?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, but I can’t accept a permanent position until I take the licensure exams. I got my results back on the PLT, and I need to retake that one,” Finn explained. 

“I told you not to take three tests in one day,” Kurt teased. “So, can you still take a semi-permanent position? Like a leave?”

“Yeah, the agency said that I could. Technically, I’m a licensed teacher. Just not for this state? Why?” Finn scratched his head in confusion. 

“Because I think I’ve found a job for you. Hang on, I’m going to add someone to the meeting. I invited him to join but I told him not to join until I messaged him. I wanted to talk to you first.” Kurt grabbed his phone and typed something to someone Finn couldn’t see.

Finn grinned from ear to ear. “Wait, he? Is this a boyfriend? Are you introducing me to someone special?”

“Boyfriend, no.” Kurt’s shoulders slumped. “But he is someone special. He’s the author I’m working with. He’s a first-grade teacher. He’s on sabbatical and the sub that was supposed to fill in flaked. Would you be interested? I know you prefer the older kids.”

“Are you kidding? Firsties are so cute, and already know most of the stuff I’m supposed to teach them, so I’ll seem smart and stuff. I subbed in a fifth-grade social studies class and I had to teach world geology one day, and I made a complete fool of myself.”

Kurt shook his head. “You mean, geography.”

“Yeah, you know what I mean. Anyway, I was trying to show them where Paris was on the map, and then one of the students said which Paris, and I was all confused because I thought there was only one of them. Apparently, it’s not just a big city in Texas.”

Kurt glared at Finn. “Paris, France, Finn. Jeez!” he sighed. “Actually, there are more than twenty cities in the world with that name, but Paris, France is probably the most renowned.”

“I know. I was just trying to make you smile, Little bro,” Finn grinned. “I didn’t know there were twenty of them, but of course, I’ve heard of the one in France because you used to talk about visiting that awful tower there.”

Kurt’s head dropped to his hands. “It’s the Eiffel Tower. You know what? Maybe this wasn’t my best idea.”

“I was kidding again. Relax. And tell me about this guy. Where does he teach?”

“Achievement First,” Kurt replied. “Have you heard of it?”

“Yep. I subbed there a few times. Actually, I saw a posting a week ago for a leave, but it had already been filled,” Finn replied, scratching his head.

“Well, Blaine said that she already quit.”

“Blaine, huh? Are you sure this guy isn’t a boyfriend?”

Kurt sighed heavily. “No, not a boyfriend. I told you he’s writing the book I’m illustrating. Actually, I’m illustrating two, that is, if they can find someone to cover his class. He doesn’t want his kids to struggle while he’s off.”

“I can respect that. I’d love to take the position, but I don’t have any control over who they hire.”

“Yeah, but Blaine said that the principal really respects him. He got teacher of the year two years prior. He didn’t really want Blaine to go on leave, but Blaine promised him that he would return after he finished this book.”

“What’s this book about?” Finn asked curiously.

“Well, it’s two books, and the first is a book about an alligator. You’ll love it. And the second is  Unicorn Poop . The first book I illustrated.”

“That book written by that goofy blonde who could really dance?” Finn puzzled, scratching his chin.

“That’s the one.” Kurt smiled.

“But I thought that it was an epic failure.” Finn blurted.

“Thanks for reminding me, Finn. It did fail. But Blaine wrote a musical version of it that Britt and Isabelle liked so much that the company is going to do a re-release.”

“But what if it fails again? You were so crushed the first time around,” Finn frowned. 

“It won’t fail this time. It’s too good. Blaine is a brilliant writer and musician.”

“Musician? Is it a book or a song?” Finn questioned, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s a book, but it’s a song too. He set it to music,” Kurt explained. “Here. Listen. I recorded it. He pushed the play button and let his step-brother listen to the recording of Unicorn Poop.”

“Wow! Your boyfriend is pretty great!” Finn exclaimed when the recording concluded.

Kurt crossed his arms. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he huffed.

“But you want him to be. I know that look. I’ve seen it, first-hand, even. You’re hung up on this guy.”

“Am not,” Kurt argued.

“Are too,” Finn countered. 

“I’m so not.” Kurt sighed.

“You totally are. You got it so bad,” Finn laughed.

“Do not,” Kurt pouted.

“What are you two arguing about?” a confused voice chimed in.

“Blaine, hey. I didn’t see that you had logged in.” Kurt squeaked.

“You texted me a few minutes ago and asked me to. Was I supposed to wait?” Blaine asked, arching his eyebrows in confusion.

“Wait? How long have you been there?” Kurt asked, the worry written on his cheeks. “I didn’t see you on the screen.”

“Yeah, but you approved me joining. I logged on a few minutes ago, but I couldn’t get my camera to work so I had to holler at Sam to help me figure out why it wasn’t working. It turns out that he unplugged it earlier when he borrowed it for his yoga class, and then he forgot to plug it back in. By the way, you could’ve warned me that your roommate’s yoga classes are for couples only. That was the most awkward class I have ever been in, and that’s a really high bar,” Blaine teased.

Finn’s mouth dropped open as Kurt’s cheeks turned crimson. “Yeah. I was sure that I told you that,” Kurt replied. “So, how much did you hear, of our discussion?” he asked, biting his lower lip.

“I heard me singing, and then you two bickering afterward. But I only heard bits and pieces. I had to fetch Sam and ask him what was wrong with my camera, and he’s not necessarily quiet so I missed most of what you were saying. Something about one of you wanting a boyfriend,” Blaine smiled. “I’m not sure which one. 

“Not me. I’m straight, dude,” Finn laughed. “Although, my little brother here, thought differently when we first met.”

“Little brother?” Blaine asked, glancing back and forth between the split-screen at the two boys who had similar hair colors but that was where the resemblance ended. “Are you half brothers or something?”

Kurt chuckled. “Oh no. Step-brothers. Our parents married when we were in high school. Blaine, this is my step-brother, Finn Hudson.”

“Oh, ok. I was kinda confused. He said when you first met, and I was like, wasn’t that at Kurt’s birth? You said he’s your little brother, right?”

Kurt sighed. “I’m six months older than him and a lot more mature.”

“Whatnever, little bro,” Finn laughed. “So, you’re Blaine, the author he’s working with?”

“Yes. Kurt and I are collaborating on a couple of books together. That is, if my principal can find someone to fill my sabbatical.”

“Wish granted,” Finn grinned.

“Come again?” Blaine asked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“He’s a certified teacher,” Kurt clarified. “Well, at least he is in Ohio. But he moved to New York a few months ago to be with Rachel, and he’s trying to get certified here. He’s taken all of the tests for his certification.”

“Yep, and I passed most of them,” Finn grinned with pride. “Which means that I can fill a leave since I’ve got my degree and I’m technically certified.”

“For elementary education?” Blaine asked.

“Yep. I taught for three years in Ohio. I just moved up here so Rachel and I could get back together. I can be a teacher anywhere, but Broadway only exists here. Kurt convinced me to try it up here. It’s a little noisy, but it’s not so bad,” Finn explained.

“And you’d be willing to cover my class for three months?” Blaine asked.

“Or longer if needed. I can’t take a regular teaching position until I retake the PLT and get the results back, and you know how long that takes,” Finn chuckled.

Blaine nodded, “Yeah, and everything is running slower now since this pandemic started. But at least they are administering the tests again. So, have you ever taught first graders before?”

“Yeah. I taught Kindergarten through fifth. I was a music teacher in Ohio, but I have a certificate to teach regular Ed as well. I was told that it was hard to get a job as a music teacher in Ohio, so I got a regular certificate too.”

“Wait, you’re a music teacher? Do you play an instrument?”

“He’s an incredible drummer,” Kurt blurted. “But he learned the acoustic guitar in college,”

“I did, although I’m not an expert or anything,” Finn said with a small smile.

“And do you like first-graders?” Blaine questioned, holding his breath slightly in anticipation for the man’s answer

“The little ones are my favorite. I can get out my guitar and sing my way through a lesson and they just go crazy. The older ones just kinda stare at you with their arms crossed and refuse to sing.”

“Oh my god. Kurt was right. You’re perfect.”

Finn grinned. “I know right? Although, he said the same thing about you before you joined the call.”

“Shut up, Finn, or I’ll tell Rachel about what really happened to her Barbara Streisand autograph,” Kurt warned.

“You wouldn’t?” 

“I have her number pulled up right now,” Kurt said, glaring at his stepbrother through the screen.

“Shutting up,” Finn said, pretending to lock his lips shut and throw away a key.

Blaine laughed. “Give me your information, and I’ll set up a meeting with Mr. Peterson. Just forward your resume and an application and that should be enough. He’ll have to officially hire you, but with my endorsement and the current teacher shortage, you should have no problem. Wait, are you familiar with online teaching?”

“A little. I give guitar lessons over Zoom to a few kids to earn a little money on the side.”

Blaine smiled. “Well then, I’m sure Mr. Peterson will approve. Thank God. I was so worried that we wouldn’t be able to find anybody.”

“Thank Kurt. He’s the one who thought of it,” Finn said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Thank you, Kurt,” Blaine smiled. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for this.”

“Cheesecake!” Finn blurted. “There’s this great little diner around the corner from Kurt’s apartment. You could take him there, as a thank you.”

“They’re closed to customers right now, Finn. And we’re in quarantine. Besides, he doesn’t need to thank me. This solves everyone’s problem. Finn, you needed a steady teaching position. Blaine needed a reliable person to fill in, and I needed that too so that I could illustrate his book for him. It’s a win-win,” Kurt smiled. 

“No, I think it’s a good idea. The cheesecake. The dinner. But perhaps we could call it in and eat it in the park, like a picnic or something. They opened Bryant Park back up. We could take a blanket and sit six feet apart from everyone, even each other if you wanted.”

“I don’t know. I guess,” Kurt bit his lip. “I mean if you really want to.”

Blaine nodded. “Of course I do. We’ve never actually met in person and it’d be nice to sit down and just talk to you without a camera and a screen. Please?” Blaine pouted playfully.

“Come on, Kurt. Get some fresh air. Eat some cheesecake. Have fun and live a little,” Finn coaxed.

Kurt smiled. “Ok, fine. If you’re going to team up on me. Sure. Let’s do it,” Kurt nodded at the camera.”

“Sounds great,” Blaine grinned, his eyes shining with joy as he stared directly into his camera. “How about tomorrow? Ten o’clock?”

“Ok,” Kurt said with a nod, a grin stretched across his face and a blush spread across his cheeks. “It’s a date.”

“A date,” Blaine grinned back. “Well, I gotta go. Um, to set up the Zoom with Mr. Peterson. And I need to look over my lesson plans and make sure that they’ll be easy for Finn to follow. And I need to pick my outfit out since you once told me that every moment is an opportunity for fashion.”

“Well, in that case, I need to go too because I cannot have you looking better than I do,” Kurt said flirtatiously.

“Impossible,” Blaine replied, blushing furiously. “But anyway, tomorrow. Ten o’clock. At the diner?”

“How about at the park? I’ll pick up the food on the way there.”

Blaine shook his head. “Nope. It’s supposed to be my treat.”

“Fine, you can pick it up. I’ll bring the blanket,” Kurt offered.

“Ok. Just make sure that it’s six feet long.”

This time, Kurt was the one shaking his head. “No. I’ll make sure that we distance from everyone else, but I refuse to just sit down so far away when we finally get a chance to meet each other.”

Blaine smiled. “Ok, but if you give me covid, you’re stuck with me.”

Kurt grinned from ear to ear. “I’d say that’s a risk that I’m willing to take.”

“Hey, where did your brother go?”

Kurt glanced around as if Finn was actually in the room with himself instead of at his apartment that he shared with Rachel. “I guess he left. And I guess I should too. I have an outfit to plan. And I intend to be stunning.”

“You always are,” Blaine blurted, and then glanced down at the floor, blushing bright red. “Oh shoot. Look at the time. I really do have to go.”

“Ok. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Kurt,” Blaine waved as he logged off hastily so he didn’t embarrass himself once more. He stretched his arms up over his head as he stood up slowly from his desk chair. He had a date to prepare for. Kurt said it was a date. At least, he hoped it was a date. 

Blaine took a deep breath. He’d heard every word said between the two brothers, the light teasing about Kurt crushing on him. Kurt never said one way or another, but Blaine knew that there was no way it could be true. Kurt was so out of his league. It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to step up to the plate and try to swing, though. 

He walked into his room, straight to his closet, and began looking frantically, searching desperately for something, anything worthy for him to wear when he was on a date with the man of his dreams and found his wardrobe seriously lacking. 

Tomorrow was the day, and it had to be perfect. “Sam,” Blaine called out to his roommate. I need a massive favor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry if this is riddled with errors. My stupid program kept crashing. Leave a little note. I’d love to hear your thoughts and predictions. 


End file.
